The Polka Dot Bikini AKA Worshipping the Bump Pt 1
by lifehouse lover
Summary: Revamped, revised and republished. Please let me know if my changes made this story better. Romantic, Family, Funny. Bella and Jasper story of love, family and the adventure of having a baby. No copying any of this story into yours...please. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Okay; So, I have taken yet... another pass a this story and revamped it AGAIN. Yes, I know, again. However, I think it's better for it. I should have titled it 'Worshipping the Bump - in the bedroom' because that's where I seemed to keep them, pretty much.

Even I admit that the story was very miopic and one dimensional. It's okay if you agree with me. I just hope you give this revision another read. Let me know if it IS actually better than before. I'm really happy with it, and; since I'm on a roll now... I will be finishing it. PROMISE...

Here's the first 6 chapters

PLEASE READ & COMMENT, THANKS...

A brief summary of some plot points to this story.

All characters are human. Although, I have tried to incorporate as many 'elements' as best I could to capture the 'essence' of Twilight. My story is simply better (I think) if all characters are human.

Edward, Alice or Jacob are not likely to appear in this story - at least not as far as I have planned out. I LOVE Alice, and really wanted to have her in my story...but the overall plot does not directly involve her. Not yet, anyway. I repeat...I LOVE THE CHARACTER OF ALICE. Oh, also; Charlie and Rene will most likely not appear in this story either. At least for now.

My story begins after Bella and Jasper have already been together for a while and married for a year or so. I may provide background exposition sprinkled throughout the story when I feel it's neccessary.

If anyone finds detail errors, please let me know.

BACKGROUND INFO:

Both Edward and Alice are deceased. They died in a car wreck, three years ago on their way to meet the rest of the family at their vacation home in Alaska. Leaving both Bella and Jasper widowed. Bella had Nessie with Edward five years ago. Just after marrying him in an intimate ceremony at the Cullen home in Forks. Nessie is currently four years old and has no tangable memory of Edward. She calls Jasper 'Papa' and he loves her like his own. In their joint greiving process, Bella and Japer grew close and fell in love. They married less than a year ago; after a lot of consideration for their families feelings and well being. Bella and Jasper are currently 23 and 24 years-old respectively.

DISCLAIMERS: Stephanie Meyers created most of these characters...God bless her. I'm only barrowing them for a bit. (Stephanie, I hope you don't mind.) Also, I used the names of specific products and places and I should say 'thank you' now to...Dorritos, Bath & Body Works, Baby Gap...and probably a few more that I can't think of at the moment. But, I will get to them. Thanks.

CH 1

"I'm what?" "She's what?"

"You're pregnant, Bella." Smirking, Carlisle repeated his words more slowly the second time. Bella had been experiencing serious cramps and vomiting for the last two weeks; way longer than any flu should last. She and Jasper had come to Carlisle's office at the hospital per his request for results of some tests he ran.

"About 3 weeks or so, I estimate from the information you gave me. Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Carlisle continued. "Your blood count is VERY low. I'm not sure exactly why. You could just be anemic. But, I think the baby might be draining your blood faster than your body can reproduce it. So, you'll more than likely have to get transfusions. I'm not sure how often; but we can more than likely set it up at the house. If you'd like that better?" he added.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Bella asked worriedly. "I don't think so. We'll do an ultrasound to check just to be sure. I can set that up now. If you'd like?"

"Yes, please." Bella replied, nervously figetting with the lowest button on her blouse. Carlisle immediately got on the phone to order the test. Jasper took hold of Bella's free hand, squeezing it tightly. Completely forgetting that her husband was sitting beside her; Bella was startled by his touch. Looking into his eyes instantly calmed her down.

"Oh my god. Are you okay with this? It's soon soon." she whispered to him. "Shocked, surprised...but very happy. Yeah!" Jasper said, kissing her hand. "As long as you and the baby are okay, I'm very, very happy."

"Okay, we can go run the test right now." Carlisle said, hanging up the phone. Bella and Jasper followed him out of his office into the elevator. Stopping at the third floor they were met by and ultrasound technician with a name tag that said 'Erin'.

"Right this way, Ms. Cullen." the thirty-something year olf woman directed them.

"Whitlock...Bella Whitlock." she corrected.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Dr. Cullen is my father-in-law. It's a natural assumption. This is my husband Jasper." Bella said, introducing them. Jasper tipped his head acknoledging the redheadded woman. "Nice to meet you. Shall we get started? Have you ever had an ultrasound?" Erin asked. "Yes, with my daughter." Bella answered. Smiling at that information Erin tapped the examination table instructing Bella to lay down. "This will be cold." Erin said _as_ she applied the conductive gel to Bella's skin.

Jasper, Bella and Carlisle all watched the monitor. But it was only Carlisle who knew what he was looking for. "You're not very far along, honey?" Erin offered. Bella just smiled at her comment and reached for Jasper's hand. "Do you see anything Carlisle?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Well, it looks very dense right here." Carlisle offered, pointing to grey area on the monitor. "Most likely, it's a thick blood vessel. That could be what's draining you. It's a little hard to tell for sure so early in the pregnancy. We'll have to do another ultrasound in a few weeks. Once the pregnancy advances a bit more. Until then, we will go ahead with the transfusions as a precaution. Bella, I don't want you to worry about any 'what if's', or 'what happens when...' right now. We will take each step as it comes. Alright?" in a comforting, knowledgable tone that soother Bella, slightly.

"Thank you Carlisle. When should we start the transfusions?" Jasper asked. "I'd like to make sure you have one today. Since you're here at the hospital, anyway. Oh, congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you." Carlisle smiled as he stepped out of the room to set that up. Erin wiped the gel from Bella's skin and quietly excused herself. Jasper helped Bella sit up. She zipped her jeans and they exited the examination room. "Okay, follow me guys." Carlisle said, leading them back to the elevator and down to the first floor Phlebotomy Lab.

"Bella Whitlock for a transfusion." Carlisle explained to the pretty hispanic girl behind the desk. "She'll need to be typed and cross matched first." Carlisle explained. "Guys, this shouldn't take longer than about forty-five minutes. Then you should take her home to rest. Oh, and guys, congratulations!"

"That wasn't too bad. Was it?" Jasper asked of the transfusion. They were parked in the driveway of the family home. Overwhelmed by news, they could not yet seem to get out of the car. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Jazz? I mean, we haven't been married that long and you're about to start training and we just have very busy lives?" Bella rambled out, worrying.

"Bella, Hush, I'm thrilled; and yes, we have a lot going on right now. But, we also have people who love us and are here to help." he replied kissing her softly.

"I guess it's a good thing that we hadn't started looking for our own place yet, huh?" Bella sighed. "Yeah, that's all we need right now. It looks like we won't be moving for a while." "We should go in and tell everyone?" Bella more asked, than said. "Here we go." Jasper rolled his eyes getting out of the car to open the door for his wife.

"Oh My God guys!" Rosalie squealed upon hearing the news.

"Oh Bella...Jasper!" Esme beamed with teary eyes.

"Awesome! Way to go!" Emmett hooted. This went on for a full ten minutes before the room settled. Emmett and Jasper went outside on the deck for some 'man talk' while Bella, Rosalie and Esme sat down in the living room.

"Are you guys sure you're okay with this?" Bella questioned. "What do you mean, Bells? This is great news! It's not like you need our permission." Rose said. "It's just...it's a lot. It's so soon and..." Bella sighed, her emotions bubbling to the surface.

"I think you're worried about what Edward & Alice would think. Honey, you don't need to ask anyone's permission to live your life." Esme offered. With watery eyes, Bella said, "You're right." Rosalie and Esme each took Bella's hands to reassure her. "Awe sweetie." Rose said. "Bella, listen to me carefully. Okay?" Esme said. "Edward loved you with his whole heart. He'd want nothing more than for you to be happy. And if he had had the time here on earth to give you more children...there's nothing he would have wanted more." Esme tried to assure her.

"I think I'm also concerned with how Jasper feels about how Edward would feel." Bella said with a puzzled expression. "Does that make any sense?" "Bella, Edward & Jasper are my brothers. I know both of them very well." Rose began. "You have got to stop feeling guilty for your life with Jasper. If it couldn't be Edward, I know that he'd feel secure knowing that you had Jasper. And as for Alice, the two people she care for most in this world where Jasper and you. She'd love to know that at least you two are happy." Rosalie finished.

"Alice...this must be killing Jasper!" Bella groaned, cupping her hands over her teary eyes. "Oh my dear. You really must not worry so much." Esme said, hugging her. "But, I know that he wanted to have children with her. Alice talked about it all the time. How can I do this to my best friend?" Bella sobbed. "Honey, you didn't do anything wrong! You just survived, that's all. You and Jasper both deserve this bit of happiness."

"Mom's right." Rose agreed, rubbing circles on Bella's back. "It's not like you're cheating on them. You both lost the loves of your lives. How often do two people get a second chance at love? I for one, can't wait to be an aunt again. This is fantastic news!" Rose affirmed with a slap to her knees.

"Dude aren't you supposed to be, like, happy?" Emmett asked tentatively. He and Jasper were sitting on the steps of the back deck slowly nursing cold beers. Jasper had been fairly silent and it was starting to freak Emmett out. In general - Emmet didn't do 'serious conversations'. He was more comfortable when humor was injected into the serious moments.

"I am happy - I think? I AM! I love Bella and Nessie. It's just..." he stopped. "What?...Edward and Alice?" Emmett responded, knowing what was bothering his brother. "Yeah, I feel a bit guilty?"

"Yeah, I bet that's natural, but I don't think you should man. You're not doing anything wrong. You and Bells love each other. You would never have gotten together if Edward or Alice were still here. So, stop feeling bad about it." Emmett told him, lightly tapping Jasper's shoulder with his fist. "I know, I feel bad for Bella. She wanted to have more kids with Edward, and here I am. Basically Nessie's dad and about to have another." Jasper admitted.

"You two are so considerate...it's disgusting! You and Bella are too good for this family. Well maybe with the exception of Alice. She was the best." Emmett added. "Alice, she really wanted to start a family. We just didn't get the chance." Jasper sighed. "She would be 'beyond the moon' thrilled about this and you know it." Emmett told him. "You were it for her. But, she wouldn't begrudge you this happiness. You're going to be a DAD! Excellent job man!" Emmett hollered knocking Jasper in the shoulder, hard, making Jasper smile despite himself.

When Emmett and Jasper came back inside the house a short time later; only Esme and Rose were still sitting in the living room. "Where's Bella?" Jasper asked mildly alarmed. The unnaturally pale Jasper grew even whiter as the color drained completely from his head.

"She wanted to lay down. She was feeling a bit overloaded." Rosalie replied. "Why, what's the matter? Is something wrong with the pregnancy?" Esme asked after noticing Jasper's face grow pale.

"Carlisle isn't sure, probably not. Bella is very anemic and so he ordered a blood transfusion for her. He said it might be something that she will need regularly during the pregnancy. Something about the baby draining her blood faster than her body can reproduce it." he explained.

"Will she need them everyday?" Rose said. "Carlisle said he could do them here at the house." Jasper told them. "I'm going to call him to discuss it." Jasper diappeared into the kitchen to use the phone. Emmett sat beside his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Rose asked. "Just felt like doing it." he answered.

"How's Jasper really doing?" Esme asked him. "Okay, I think. He's worried about how Bella feels about Edward, and he's thinking about Alice." Emmett explained. "Figures." "Huh?" "Bella's worried about the same thing with Jasper. They need to talk to each other." Esme stated.

"Okay, Carlisle will do the transfusions here for at least the first week. Once we get an idea how often she'll need to have them. Then arrangements can be made." Jasper told them as he ran his hands over his tired eyes. "Jazz, why don't you go rest. You look beat and I'm sure Bella could use the company." Esme urged him.

"Yeah, I think I will. Where's Renesmee?" "Taking her nap. I'll take care of her. You go be with Bella." Rose told him.

Upon Jasper and Bella's return from their 'mini-moon', Esme suprized them with a redecorated bedroom. Contrasted by the painted white walls; the first thing you see upon entering is a large oak four poster bed with a dusty purple filigree embossed comforter and deep purple accent pillows. Flanking each side of the bed are small matching dresser drawers. Wall sconces hang just above the drawers. To the right of the bed is the large bathroom with a separate glass shower at the far left end and an oval shaped claw foot tub. Opposite the shower and tub is the toilet. In between are the double vanity sinks, each with their own oval mirrors. The bathroom is painted 'cherry red' with white trim at the baseboards. White towels with red trimming complete the overall look.

"_Vibrant colored bathrooms are very good for the 'chi'_." Esme explained to them.

On the left side of their bed were french doors that lead to a balcony with a beautiful view of the secluded woods that surround the entire property. A full length oak swivel mirror rests along the wall between the french doors and the small stone fireplace located in the left corner of their room; angled out for maximum warmth of the entire room.

Walking into the room, Jasper saw his wife laying on the left side of their bed 'her side' facing what is 'his side'. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake.

He removed his shoes and gently crawled onto the bed, "How are my girls doing?" He whispered, laying close to Bella. "How do you know it's a girl?" Bella asked, grinning and looking into his eyes as he cuddled up to her. "I don't. Just guessing." Jasper answered. He could tell from her red eyes that Bella had been crying. "I spoke to Carlisle and he's going to bring some supplies home for the transfusions to be done here. At least for a week or so." He explained, smiling as he pushed a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear.

"That's fine." Bella said sadly. Jasper was just about to ask her what was wrong when Bella spoke again. "I was thinking about Alice. I'm sorry you and her never got to have children." Bella began, tearing up again. "I feel like I've taken so much away from the two of you...from this family!" Bella unloaded, tears now freely falling. Jasper wiped them away with a light chuckle. "What, you think this if FUNNY?" she questioned, sobbing harder.

"No, not really. It's just that I feel very much the same way. I feel like I've stolen Edward's life with you! Bella, you've given us all much more than you could ever take away. Besides, you've lost a lot as well." Placing her small soft hand to Jasper's face, Bella smiled.

"We are a pair - aren't we?" she smiled, sniffling. "I have an idea." she offered. "How about if it's a girl, we name her Alice; and if it's a boy, Edward?" Jasper thought for a second. "Maybe Mary, if it's a girl. That was Alice's actual first name; and Masen if it's a boy?" Jasper countered. "Edward's birth name?" "I know, that way it honors them both, without being too painful?" Jasper explained. "Perfect." she smiled, kissing him.

Carlisle and Esme were the most wonderful people that anyone could hope to meet, they had adopted Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie; as they were never blessed with children of their own. Edward was the only one to take their last name, as he had been with them the longest.

"How are you feeling, really? Do you want anything?" Jasper asked. "No, I'm just tired. I guess that's the amemia." she replied. Smiling, Bella turned onto her back, shaking her head and placed her hand on her flat belly. "I hope the baby has your smile." Bella said. "I hope the baby has your eyes." Jasper added, placing his hand over hers for a moment before he sat up and unbuttoned her top exposing her belly and white lace bra.

"Hi baby." he cooed, planting kisses to her skin. "Jasper, it's not even the size of a bean yet. It can't hear you." she giggling. "I don't care." Jasper replied, laying his ear over her abdomen. "You'd better get used to the sound of my voice, little one. Because I am going to be talking to you often." Bella smiled at her husband, running her hand through his unkempt hair. "And I'll take tons of pictures. "Oh, do you know where my camera bag is?" he asked excitedly. "I think it's in the closet. You aren't going to start shooting NOW are you?" Bella asked nervously. Jasper was off the bed before she'd even finished the question. "Oh, come on darlin', I just a few pictures, Please? I want to document this." Jasper begged dramatically.

Sitting up on the bed Bella chided him. "You've been spending too much time with Emmett. You're channeling the ten year old in him right now." By this time, Jasper was back on their bed, camera in hand. "Just a couple of shots, please. I haven't taken any pictures in months. They probably won't even turn out." he justified. "Fine, but make them PG shots. Got it?"

Grinning like a fool, Jasper excitedly pulled Bella off the bed positioning her in the exact way he wanted. He wanted photographic evidence of the progress of the pregnancy; so with his digital camera, Jasper took several profile shots. Too many for Bella's liking. Jasper smiled as he cued up the camera to show his wife.

"Ah, bra shot! This one goes." Bella said, quickly showing him, before deleting the picture. Jasper clicked his tongue in protest. Jasper knew how shy Bella was; he hoped with this pregnancy he'd be able to get her to feel more comfortable in her own skin. He'd made the decision then and there to work very hard at getting her to loosen up and realize that she was gorgeous.

"Bells, whatcha doing?" Jasper mumbled. It was well after midnight and he'd woken to the sound of shuffling paper. "Sorry I woke you. I'm writing a letter. I'll finish it in the morning." "S'alright. Who are you writing to?" Jasper asked fluffing his pillow.

Not wanting to upset Jasper, but knowing she couldn't lie to him; she said, "Alice and Edward. I heard somewhere that it helps to write letters to people you can no longer speak to; and I just needed to explain to them what I was feeling and let them both know what's going on. I guess it sounds silly. But, I just have to do it." "It doesn't sound silly. Maybe I'll give it a shot." he said, kissing his wife. Bella realized what time it was and quickly snuggled back into bed, turning the light off.

The following day, Jasper and Bella took the letters that they'd each written, placed them in envelopes and burned them in the fireplace.

Read, Review... Feedback...Please

Thx

CH 2

"Well, that was gruesome!" Bella cringed once Carlisle finished with her first 'at home' transfusion exactly 3 days after learning she was pregnant.

"I'm glad Nessie didn't see that." Bella sighed.

"I know you have 'issues' with blood. I'm sorry you have to do this." Jasper said, kissing her hand. "Maybe I should call my mother and see if she can take Nessie for a while, maybe a month? If these transfusions are going to be a regular thing...she's bound to accidentally see something. I really don't want her scared by any of this." Bella reasoned.

"Have you ever met that little girl? She's never been afraid of anything in her whole little life. But, I can see your point. There's no need to expose her to all of this yet. We can wait until you're further along to tell her she's going to be a 'big sister'. Call your mom." Jasper encouraged her.

"You don't mind if she goes to stay with Rene?" Bella asked carefully.

"No, why would I? She's Rene's granddaughter and your child. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." he told her.

"You do have a say in this. You are the only father she knows. You are her dad." Bella assured him.

"Well then, as her 'Dad', and this one's 'Dad'' he said, placing his hand on Bella's flat belly. "I think it's a great idea. Besides, Rene hasn't seen her in forever; and this way, we can concentrate on you and the baby. Since it appears that this 'little one' likes to cause a fair bit of 'drama'", he replied, kissing Bella on the lips.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" Bella chirped into the phone. She dreaded this conversation as Rene tending to be a little on the 'dramatic' side. Telling her mom that she was pregnant - again; and with any possible complication? Well it just wasn't a conversation that she was eager to have, especially over the phone. Rene could be known to defy the laws of physics and speed to be by Bella's side in a crisis. Even though Bella was actually better equipped to emotionally deal with a crisis than her mother.

So, Bella hoped that having Nessie with her would ease any fears and distract her mother from 'flipping out' for the next little while.

"Bella, I miss you. How's everything? How's Nessie? I miss her so much." Rene rambled out. "I got the pictures Jasper sent, please tell him I said, thank you. She's getting so big!"

"Everyone's good. How're you? How's Phil?" Bella quickly replied the second Rene stopped to take a breath.

"Fabulous, sends his love."

"Hey Mom. How would you like it if Nessie came for a visit?" Bella began knowing it was better to just rip the band-aid off...so to speak.

"When? Are you all coming? I don't think you'll all fit in the spare room. I suppose Nessie can sleep on the sofa. Oh, my GOSH!" Rene jabbered on.

"No, Mom. It'd just be Nessie." Bella added.

"What's wrong? Are you and Jasper fighting? Are you sick?" Rene asked.

"No, nothing - well, I have some news...I'm pregnant." Bella finally said.

"Oh god! Oh, Bells. I'm so happy! I bet Jasper is just beside himself. Have you told Nessie? How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"Mom, chill, breath!" Bella said with a slight chuckle.

"Nessie doesn't know yet. I'm only like five weeks along!"

"I know something's wrong." Rene proded.

"Well, I'm a bit anemic and require blood transfusions. But, it's really no big deal. Since Carlisle is a doctor; he can do the transfusions here at the house. I just don't want Nessie to see any of it. So, can she come stay with you for a while?" Bella hoped that this would be enough information to keep her mother informed but not 'freaking out'.

"Of course, we'd love to have her here as long as you like. But, you are sure your okay?" Rene questioned again. "I'm just tired and feeling like I've got the worst flu EVER pretty much 24/7" Bella told her.

"That's how we found out. I went to Carlisle for some tests when I thought all I had was the flu."

"How's Jasper?" Rene questioned. "Must be excited?"

"Yes, he's very happy and excited. We both are. We just thought that since it was so early, I just don't want Nessie to know yet. Are you really sure you don't mind taking her? It could be for like, a month or so?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely, will Jasper be bringing her?"

"Not sure, probably Rosalie. Jasper's sort of clinging to me now." Bella replied. Rene chuckled. "Better get used to that." "I don't mind...yet." Bella admitted. "Well, it will probably be a couple of days. I'll let you know. I gotta go now." Bella told her changing the subject rather quickly.

"Bella, what's up?" Rene asked, concerned.

"If you must know... I have to go to the bathroom, Mother." Bella deadpanned.

A couple of days after contacting Rene, Bella was just finishing packing up her daughter's things for her trip to Florida. She was nervous as this would be Nessie's first time on a plane. She's desperately wanted to be the one to take her; but, she wasn't feeling well enough. She knew, and Jasper reassured her that Emmett would be the perfect person to distract the child from any fears that might come up. Emmett was a natural with children and loved nothing more than to make his niece happy and laugh.

"Now, you be a good girl for grandma Rene and for Auntie Rose?" Jasper told Nessie and she nodded vigorously, "I will Papa." she said before she kissed his cheek.

"I love you very much baby girl!" Bella said with watery eyes as she wrapped her long arms around her daughter's body, lifting her off the ground. Nessie wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and squeezed, "Love you, Mama!" Rose took Nessie's hand and followed Emmett out to his car to drive them to the airport. "I'll call you when we land. Don't worry about a thing. Emmett and I will take good care of this one." "I know Rose." Bella smiled. "Thank you for offering to re-route your trip to drop the Munchkin off." Jasper added.

"Is there anything I can get for you Darlin' ?" concerned Jasper asked his wife. She was squatting over their bathroom toilet with an unpleasant shade of green added to her complexion.

"Ngh...doubt it." she grunted.

"Ugh, here it comes again!" and with that, Bella emptied the last of the tiny bit of food that had been in her stomach. At around six weeks pregnant, Bella had officially entered HELL.

"Oh Bells," Jasper replied, wiping her face with a damp cloth before flushing the toilet for her. He hugged her to him as they walked out of the bathroom to their bed where Bella had been basically living for the past week.

"Would you like some crackers for your stomach?"

"NO! I can't keep anything down. I think I'll give my stomach a rest." Bella whined, rubbing her face and stomach as she climbed back into bed.

"Bella, you really need to eat something." Jasper plead.

"I know - I just can't with these cramps. They're killing me right now." she explained.

"Would you like a cold compress? Isn't that supposed to help?" he asked wanting deperately to do something to make her feel better. Bella nodded, and a few minutes later he returned to their room with a large ice pak wrapped in towel.

"This is going to be really cold." Jasper warned as Bella laid flat on the bed clad in underware and a lavendar camisole she'd folded up so that it woundn't get wet.

"Okay, you ready?" Bella took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh, COLD!" she gasped.

"Sorry, just breath..." he instructed, rubbing her arm.

"Hmm, better." Bella said after a few moments, shutting her eyes. Jasper laid beside her and ran his hand through her hair. "How's this feel?" "Nice..." Bella sighed, drifting off to sleep.

Jasper had grown concerned at her weight loss. Bella was petite to start with. Add the morning sickness, and cramps to that and she was losing too much weight for his liking. Over the last week; transfusions were done daily, and if she continued along at her current status...they would be twice daily. Carlisle even brought up the words 'feeding tube' once. Bella didn't know about this, of course; and Jasper didn't want to be the one to upset her with it. He hated pushing her, but her body had yet to 'kick in' and start producing the extra blood required during pregnancy. Which made her tired and less inclined to even try and eat. That along with the cramps and Bella was starting to waste away.

"You think to much Whitlock!" he told himself as he stared at his now peaceful wife. Her eyes were closed and she was content, finally. So, he too closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Jasper woke later glancing at the alarm clock.

"_Two hours. Man, I sacked out_." he thought to himself. Looking to Bella he was relieved that she was still asleep.

"_That ice pak must really do the trick_?" he thought. "Can't believe she likes the cold?" he whispered. Bella's internal thermometer had recently taken a turn to the 'warm' side and she had spent the last few days wearing nothing more than a pair of undies and a camisole when she could get away with it. Modesty and propriety were the only things keeping her from wearing next to nothing 24/7.

Jasper carefully removed the melted ice pak from Bella's now soaked torso. She sighed and turned her head towards him, but didn't wake up. He quietly got up and went to the bathroom to deposit the dripping mess into the sink before returning to the bed and laying down next to his sleeping wife. He placed his hand on her cold moistened belly and Bella woke up ten minutes later. Smiling, she felt his hand resting protectively over their developing child and squeezed it.

"Hi" she grinned.

"Hello" he answered.

"How do you feel now? he asked, propping the pillow under his head.

"Damp, actually? How long was I asleep?" Bella said curiously.

"About two hours. The ice pak melted. So I took it off. Did you want another one?

"No, I'm good."

"Do you want to change?" he asked.

"Not yet." she explained, amazed. "I don't really want to move. I feel pretty good at the moment. Rested." Closing her eyes again, enjoying the moment.

"Good, I'm so glad." he told her, rubbing lovingly on her exposed flat belly.

"A girl could get used to this kind of treatment." Bella smiled. Jasper leaned over, planting his lips to hers. "Well, I certainly hope so. Because I am so in love; I cannot keep my hands off you." He replied, planting kisses to her belly. Her skin was still quite numb from the ice; so Bella only partly felt what Jasper was doing.

"You may not be feeling 'the love' when I'm as big as a whale and an emotional minefield." Bella offered as Jasper smiled and lay his head on her stomach. Grinning like an idiot, Jasper just closed his eyes listening to the churns and gurgles coming from her stomach while Bella ran her hands through his wavy hair.

"Where is everyone?" She finally asked, noticing the hour. "Not sure. I think Carlisle and Esme are out antiquing and Rose and Em went to Port Angeles." Jasper replied. "They should be back later this evening." He added smiling as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hmm..." she purred as Jasper continued to kiss her, while his hands slowly roamed over her body. Eventually they worked their way under her camisole to her breasts. She did not pull away or seemed in discomfort; so Jasper fondled Bella for several minutes as he kissed her more deeply. Eventually an extremely loud gurgle emanated from Bella's stomach.

"I think someone is hungry." Jasper commented lifting his body to glance at her belly. Bella blushed, hugging her stomach.

"I guess we are hungry." she finally admitted. He smiled and kissed her belly button as he got off the bed. "I'll go get something from the kitchen. What would you like?" He asked, but got no response.

"Grapes, apples, chicken?" he asked.

"Whatever. I'd like club soda, though." she told him. When Jasper left to retrieve food, Bella sat up and rid herself of the damp camisole, covering her nakedness with a pillow. He returned minutes later. "Your club soda, my dear!" he announced, holding out a mini bottle for her in one hand and a large plate in the other. Bella settled on the bed indian style and began to munch on the various foods.

"Thank you." Jasper set the plate on the bed between them.

"What have you got here?" "Some grape, crackers, sliced apple and bits of leftover chicked. Nothing much." He casually explained. Bella popped a grape into her mouth, followed by another one...and another; until the bundle he'd brought were all gone. Bella also ate some of the apples, and some crackers. Jasper had the chicken and a few crackers.

"Try this, it's so sweet." Bella said, shoving a slice of apple into his face.

"Hm, yeah. Tastes good." Jasper was so relieved she was eating. But, he didn't dare comment, or make a big deal out of it. Once all the food was gone and Bella had taken several swigs of club soda, she declared herself full with a rather loud and satisfied belch.

"Ah, that was good!" she announced with a chuckle. Jasper laughed too, "Do you want anything else?" he then asked.

"No, thank you." she said, smiling.

"Be right back. I have to pee." she said, sauntering off to the bathroom half naked. Jasper watched her small ass as she walked away. She was too thin, nearly skeletal. But, if she kept eating like she just had, she'd get better and her system would hopefully kick in soon and begin producing what it should, but hadn't yet. "God, I hope so." Jasper whispered to himself.

CH 3

A few days later, Bella had to be rushed to the hospital. She'd become severely dehydrated. It took nine bags of IV fluids to bring her around. The doctor, Dr. Billy Longfeather had insisted that she remain in the hospital; and the possibility of a feeding tube was seriously considered. Bella had 'freaked out' at that and begged everyone not to let that happen. So, they agreed to wait to see if her system would kick in. She was put through numerous tests on her blood and urine...they even checked her hormone levels.

An ultrasound showed that the blood vessel that seemed to be present when Bella had first been pregnant had shrunk, but only a little. They guessed that this was the cause for her current difficulties, since they couldn't seem to find anything else wrong with her. Thankfully, the baby was thriving. During that ultrasound, they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"Got a good strong heartbeat" Doctor Longfeather informed them. Both parents couldn't be happier that their baby was doing well. Even if Bella was suffering, she was releaved that her baby was progressing. Jasper worried, but he just had a feeling that it was going to be alright. This feeling radiated off of him and one couldn't help but feel the same way.

At the start of her second week in hospital; Jasper was allowed to spend a few nights at a time with Bella; sleeping on an impossibly small, 'rock hard' love seat in her hospital room. Dispite her protesting; they did have to insert a feeding tube and Bella's system responded favorably. Even though it put her in a rotten mood for days after. Esme and Rose came one particular day and had to practically drag Jasper out of the room. Esme could tell that Bella was going a bit 'stir crazy' and Jasper was picking up on it, making everyone else 'edgy'.

"Jasper, go! I'm going to take a nap. You're just going to the cafeteria - for crying out loud. You need a break, and so do I. See if there's anything good to read in the gift shop, will you? I need new reading material." Bella begged. Jasper sighed, kissed his wife and walked out; relectantly following Esme and Rosalie. Before closing the door, Rose turned to Bella and winked. Bella mouthed a big 'Thank you.'

After a quick bite in the cafeteria, the three paroused the modest gift shop. Rose saw a cheesy jigsaw puzzle with about 100 pieces, 'a cottage scene' and picked that up, figuring that could keep Bella busy for 'about a minute'. It was better than nothing. She also grabbed a bottle of nail polish "orange zest' thinking she could offer to do Bella's nails and since she was pretty much 'stuck' Bella wouldn't give a darn...even though orange was pretty much Bella's least favorite color in the world.

Esme picked up a few parenting magazines, and a literary mazagine for Bella; and Jasper scanned the meager book selection and picked up "Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil" and "What to Expect When You're Expecting".

Bella was awake when they returned to her room. The break had done her good. She greated Jasper with a wide smile and soft kiss and they piled their purchases on the bed allowing her to sift and examine each.

"Thanks for everything...except maybe this orange polish." Bella smiled cheekily. "Oh hush. I am going to paint your toenails and you can't stop me." Rosalie said, grabbing bottle and sitting at Bella's feet. Smiling, Bella picked up the books Jasper had bought. "This should come in handy...or scare the 'crap' out of you." she smiled at Jasper.

Surprized and intrigued, he picked the book up and sat on the sofa to look through it. Esme opened the jigsaw puzzle for herself and Bella to work on, and the room fell into a relative silence with each person occupied with an activity.

When Esme and Rosalie did finally leave, Jasper climbed onto the bed beside Bella and the two looked through the pregnancy book together. Jasper would occassionally cringe and gulp at a picture or graphic description of things that she herself, had already experience with her first pregnancy. This had Bella laughing several times.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay giving up on your training? I know you said that you were; but are you 100% sure? Because you can still do it... I'll get through this and we've got lots of support. I think you should reconsider. Before we found out about the baby, you were so excited to get started. I know the course just started a couple weeks ago."

"Bella, I could not... can not possibly keep my focus on training at the moment; which is what is required for a fire fighter. Complete focus and lots of study and physical training. I can do that any time." He assured her. Placing his whole hand over her belly Jasper added. "Right here, right now... this is my primary focus. I'm exactly where I want to be. No regrets. Okay?"

"Okay" Bella replied, leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder while he read a chapter on second trimester gestation.

Worried she'd be heading onto her third week in hospital; Bella knew she couldn't hold off on one important phone call any longer. As much as she dreaded it. She had to call her mom to check in on Renesmee.

"I've got to call my mom. I haven't talked to Nessie in days and Rene is probably getting a bit worried." Jasper agreed and handed her his cell phone. "Hey Mom, it's me..."

"Bella!"

"How's it going. Is Nessie around?" Bella questioned before Rene could hammer her with questions. "Nessie, your mom wants to talk to you!"

"Hi Mama! I went to the beach and found a rock that has a star on it." she told her mother. "It's a sand dollar, sweetie." Bella heard Rene explain through the phone. "You did? That's pretty special. What else have you been doing?" "We've been to the beach, the zoo, the carnival..." Nessie rattled on making Bella smile.

"Can I get a dog? There was a lady giving puppies away at the beach, but grandma said I had to ask you."

"We'll have to think about it. Are you being a good girl?"

"Yes" Getting emotional, Bella said, "Good. Papa wants to talk to you." Bella said, handing the phone to Jasper. "Hello Munchkin. How's my girl?" "Good". Bella didn't hear anything after that. She'd started to sob. Jasper rubbed circles on her back while he chatted with Nessie. "Okay, well I can hear your grandma calling you to eat. We love you, Bye, bye."

"I didn't want to have to explain to my mother. She'd just freak. I'll have to figure out when to tell her about this. It won't be anytime soon, though." Bella explained as she collected herself.

Just a few days later, it was determined that as long as Bella ate a little something every half hour, she didn't vomit and even began to gain weight. So, as long as she had a cracker, or half a banana, or apple, yogurt...whatever...every half hour; she was discharged.

Carlisle monitored her and gave her the transfusions but said that as of her last blood test, she could stop the those altogether in a week or two as the blood vessel had shrunk greatly. She would be well into her second trimester by then.

Jasper and Emmett were in the garage working on 'their babies'; leaving Rosalie and Bella in the house flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

In her own special way of caring, without any real malice; Rosalie demanded Bella "I'm bored and you need some sun. Come lay out with me."

"Thanks for putting it so nicely, Rose." Bella snapped back before taking a deep breath and relenting. "Fine, but I'm not putting on my suit. I doubt I'll ever fit into it again." Bella all but snapped back.

'_Remember Rose, it's just her Hormones. You can't hit her, she's pregnant._' Rose thought to herself. _"_Did I ask you to? NO. That 'leotard' you call a bathing suit is not something I would want you wearing when I'm around. Just keep me company and get some sun on yourself. You need the vitamin D. We'll read magazines, or rag on the guys." Rose appeased getting up off the couch, pulling a reluctant Bella by the arm.

"So, have you figured out how you're going to tell Nessie about the baby?" Rose asked, laying on one of the sun chairs on the back deck. "Not exactly. I mean, I think I know what I'm going to say. I want to keep it very organic and unrehearsed. I mean, she's only four." Bella explained sitting half under the umbrella at the table on the porch.

"Thank you for offering to go get her." She smiled.

"No problem. Two more days. Are you excited to have her back home?" Rosalie asked, squeezing Bella's hand.

"Very, I miss her so much." Bella replied.

"How's school going?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, easy. I just have a head for finance, I guess?" Rose replied.

To Bella, it seemed as if 'everything' came easily to Rosalie. When she first met her, she was rather insecure around her. Bella thought that Rose was one of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Rose knows she's beautiful and that was one of the things that Bella disliked about her - in the begining. It took a long time for Rosalie to accept Bella as part of the family when she was with Edward. Once she did though, Bella saw Rose in a new light. She is fiercely protective of her loved ones. She's very guarded. Which can be mistaken for 'conceit'. Bella and Rose did bond, and after Alice and Edward died, they really bonded.

"Do you think you'll go back to school?" Rose asked.

"Doubt it. I should have gone back when Nessie was two; but after the accident. Well, my life just stopped. You know." Bella tried explaining her reasoning. "Yeah, but you could go back after the baby's born." Rose added. "College work, an almost five year-old, and a newborn baby...Not the world's easiest combination." Bella retorted cupping her hands on her mildly filled out belly. Not an actual 'baby bump'; but a definite fluffiness was present.

"Don't get me wrong. I love school and the coursework comes fairly easy. I mean, I was an English Literature major. But, I have a life now. I have Jasper and Nessie, and this little guy." Bella explained.

"Little guy? So, you think it's a boy? Is that what you want." Rose asked.

"I think so. But, really...as long as it's healthy. I don't really care." Bella said. "It's getting hot. Want to go inside?" Bella asked. "Sure, you look a thousand percent better. I told you the sun would be good for you. You can't stay hold up in the house like some freaky 'vampire' everyday." Rose kidded.

Bella smiled, rolling her eyes at the comment and looked down at her puffy feet. "Would you want to go shopping with me? I really need some different shoes, and I think it's time for a new bra?" Bella lamented, re-adjusting the bra she was currently wearing. "It's only 2 o'clock, we should go now." Rose answered, grateful to be getting out of the house. "I'll go get changed. You tell the guys." Rose said, sprinting off to the room she shared with Emmett.

Bella waited to tell Jasper until they were ready to leave. He was so protective of her that he was just as likely to prohibit her from going at all, as he was to actually go and carrying himself.

A short time passed and Rose returned dressed and ready so the two headed to the garage to inform the boys.

"Do you have everything you need?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"It's already in my bag. Water, dry snacks...cell phone." Bella rattled off the list of provisions she was not allowed to go anywhere without...Jasper, and Carlisle's orders. "Okay, let's go."

"Guys...you in here?" Bella hollared into the garage. "Yeah, what do you need?" Jasper answered back.

"Rose and I are going shopping. Do you need anything?"

"For what? Where are you going? How long?" Jasper questioned.

"Relax, I'm fine. Rose will be with me. I just need to get some larger shoes and a few... other things." Bella explained. Seeing that her husband was not yet comfortable having Bella leave the house without him, she added

"Do you really want to go 'bra shopping' with us?" Embarrassing the guys. "Ahh...NO." Jasper admitted.

"We won't be that long and I have snacks and water...and my phone." she told him.

"Do you need any money?" Jasper asked. "If you're offering, yeah." he handed her the ATM card and kissed her 'goodbye'.

"Love you!" she waved, getting into Rosalie's car.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. All I had to do was say 'bra shopping' and he offered me money." Bella said, waving the ATM card in the air. "Excellent, let's go."

"Here, try this one on too." Rosalie ordered, handing Bella yet another sexy bra to take into the dressing room. She already had three sports bra's, one sexy bra, and two maxi dresses in her arms.

"Okay, I'll go try these on." Bella relented.

Rose got impatient when, after only about ten minutes; Bella hadn't returned. She went into the dressing room to find her.

"How's it going? Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Well, I'm definately getting the sports bras."

"Bella, these aren't your size!" Rose commented when Bella handed the bras to her to hold. "They wilI be in a few months. Besides, I really don't want to go bra shopping again unless I absolutely have to." Bella reasoned.

"These, are not for me." she added, holding up the sexy push up bra's Rose wanted her to try. "They will be eventually." Rose retorted.

"I don't have the personality to carry them off." Bella explained.

"Fine, lets go check out the bathing suits now." Rose chirped with giddy excitement. "Ugh, no. I'm not in the mood to handle that today." Bella countered. Rosalie huffed, "Oh, alright. I guess that can wait a couple more weeks. By then the new styles will be out anyway."

"Thanks, I'm ready. Now I just need some shoes." Bella said as they exited the dressing room.

"Um, Bella? You need to look for some jeans as well." Rose told her. Pointing to Bella's unzipped waistband.

"Uh, yeah." she blushed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and tugged on Bella's arm. "Come on."

"I may have spent a little more than I intended to." Bella warned Jasper upon their return. "What did you get?" Jasper asked, unphased. "Three bras...one pair of sandals... a pair of sneakers...three sun dresses, and two pairs of pregnancy jeans." Bella told him. Jasper noticed that the pants she was wearing were undone.

"Things are starting to get a little tight on me. Most of this was on sale...and I can return stuff." Bella offered when she saw the look on Jasper's face. "You need these things, get them. I want you to have what you need." He told her. Bella smiled widely and gave him a hug.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you more." he whispered back, fumbling with her unzipped jeans.

"Do you love me enough to give me a massage?" Bella asked.

"I think there's time before dinner. But, you have to let me photograph you. I need an updated progress photo." He agreed with that one caviate. "Fine, but I'm not really even showing that much yet." she wined as Jasper went for his camera. Rolling her eyes, Bella relented and quickly removed her jeans (which were tight and she was happy to get out of anyway) and her top. Clad in only her undergarments; Bella walked over to the designated location Jasper had been taking each progress picture and Bella posed as directed. It was over in seconds. Pleased with his first picture; Jasper pecked his wife on the cheek and proceeded to prep for the massage.

In general, Jasper was a very quiet but curious person and easily bored. He loved reading about history, particularly the Civil War. He played guitar and practiced meditation. On a whim, Jasper would take classes on different subjects like CPR, Website Design, Photography, and most recently Masage Therapy. Bella was benefiting greatly from that class. Whenever she could, she'd _encourage_ him to practice on her.

After the massage, Jasper ran her a lusious bubble bath. He lit candles, and turned on her favorite Lifehouse CD. With the lights dimmed in their bathroom and the candles lite; Bella sank down into the bubbly lavender scented water.

"Care to join me?" she asked, batting her eyes. After a beat, Jasper stripped and did just that. With him on one end of the large tub and Bella on the other, they relaxed into the sudsy water.

"This was an excellent idea." Bella said, taking a nice deep breath. Jasper opened his eyes and just stared at his wife. Her cheeks were rosy from the warm water and she was sloshing her arms, moving the bubbles around. Soon the bubbles began to dissipate, exposing their bodies. Jasper had an excellent view of his wife's entire front.

Smiling, he used his toe to tickle her core ever so slightly, making her jump.

"Jasper, warn a girl before you do something like that." Bella gasped.

"Okay, I'm warning you... here I come." Jasper briskly laid himself over. He kissed her passionately. She wrapped both arms around him, returning the kiss. She was counting on him not to let her slip under the water.

"Well, hello there." she smiled, when they eventually broke apart. With his foot, Jasper flicked the drain plug and the water began to drain slowly out. "I couldn't resist. You look so gorgeous.", he said in a husky drawl as he plied light kisses to her face and collarbone.

"You are insatiable, Jasper Whitlock." she smiled. "And you aren't?" he replied, teasing her.

Bella rolled her eyes a second before Jasper briskly slid himself inside her. Suprized, Bella gasped again, letting go of her husband and grabbing the sides of the tub to keep herself from slipping. Jasper braced his hands on the bottom of the tub and ground into her in an even gentle rythm as the drainning water sloshed around them.

With Jasper's needs taken care of, he collapsed on top of his wife.

"That was new." Bella chuckled once she'd caught her breath. Fingering Jaspers damp hair, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, sorry for the sneak attack." he replied. "Can we take care of my needs now?" she asked. Grinning Jasper slowly ran his right hand up her ribs, cupping her left breast. Bella moaned as he massaged the now modestly sized mound of flesh, kissing his way around it before taking the entire nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling. Bella's back arched at this action and she moaned. Eventually, Jasper released; kissing his way across to her other breast, repeating the same action. He worked his way down her toned , but filled out stomach, kissing and licking her belly button as she continued to moan in pleasure.

"Oh Jazz!" Parting her knees, he positioned himself at her core and attacked it with his talented mouth.

"Ah...ah...Oh" she moaned getting moist from her orgasm. Satisfied with his performance, Jasper sat up and watched Bella as she collected herself. "That...was...good!" she finally managed to pant out. Jasper cleaned them both with a wet washcloth, smiling the whole time. He was out first wrapping a towel around his waist before helping his wife out and into a towel of her own. "We could continue this in bed." Bella smiled, taking his hand.

The next morning when Bella & Rosalie came down to get some breakfast Esme announced, "I'm taking you girls for a mani/pedi day."

"Really, Thanks Mom." Rosalie yelped. "It's been forever since we've done anything, just us girls. I think it's time." Esme added.

"Thank you Esme. I could use the pampering." Bella remarked as they walked out of the house together leaving the men to fend for themselves for the day.

"Oh, you have magic hands Becki." Bella sighed as the manicurist massaged her puffy feet and ankles. Bella was sitting in between Esme, her nails just about finished, and Rosalie, who hadn't decided between the nail polish colors 'Sex Me' red and 'Red Velvet Kiss'. To Bella, they looked identical; but Rose insisted there was a difference.

"Oh, hell with it. I'll go with the 'Sex Me' red." Rose decided.

Esme and Bella eyed each other, "knew it." They said simultaneously.

"What color did you choose Bells?" Rose asked. "I think it's called 'Cherry Blossom'. I don't really like a lot of polish. It seams to chip off in about a day anyway. So what's the point."

"You should do my color on your toes. Here Becki, use this one on Bella's toes." Rose shoved the bottle of polish in the girls face, narrowly missing an eye. Becki took an obvious annoyed breath; but with a smile plaster on her face, she accepted the polish and proceeded with painting. "You are so bossy, Rose." Esme smiled. "I know, but you love me anyway."

"Before we head back to Forks, I'm taking you girls to lunch at that new French cafe down the street." "Oh, sounds great. I'm starved." Bella smiled.

CH 4

"We're home!" Emmett bellowed, as he came through the front door carrying Nessie on his shoulders. He deposited the giggling child on the floor. Rosalie followed, carrying Nessies pink princess suitcases. Bella appeared around the corner, "Nessie, I missed you so much!" she cried, enveloping her daughter in a bear hug. It had been more like two months since she'd actually held her daughter and Bella missed her terribly.

"Mama!"

"Did you have fun at Gramma Rene's?" Bella asked. Nessie responded with a vigorous nod. She carefully studied her daughter. Her skin was now a couple of shades darker and her hair was lighter. 'Florida sun', Bella knew. Nessie also had freckles sprinkled across her nose.

"Thank you guys for bringing her home." Bella said to Emmett and Rose.

"No prob, Bells. Nessie is my BFF." Emmett said, winking at the little girl. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"No problem, Bella. Nessie was a big help to me in keeping Emmett occupied." she explained with a smile and a nod to Nessie. Rose set the suitcases down by the door as Jasper appeared from the back of the house.

"Papa!" Nessie screached, wriggled out of her mother's arms and ran towards him. Jasper smiled brightly and wisked her up in his arms, "There's my girl! How was your trip? Did you have a good time?" he asked talking towards the others with her in his arms. Nessie nodded, smiling the whole time.

"I think you've brought a few friends back with you from your grandma's. Jasper said, pointing to her freckled nose.

"Do they have names?" he asked.

"No" she replied, bashfully. He walked with her to the livingroom couch. Followed closely by Bella, Rosalie and Emmett and they all sat down.

"Well, that isn't right. They need names. Right, honey?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Right" Bella smiled, playing along.

"Now, let me think...This one looks like a Steve to me." Jasper offered, lightly tapping the bridge of Nessie's nose. She giggled.

"Steve, I don't think so!" Bella challenged, leaning in for a better look.

"That's definately not a Steve. That looks like a Thomas to me." she exclaimed. "Thomas...I like Thomas!" Nessie called out.

"Okay, Thomas." Jasper agreed.

"What about this one?" Rose touched the side of Nessie's nose and asked. The little girl waited patiently.

"Huh...let me think. How about Molly?" Jasper asked his daughter. Beaming, she nodded her approval.

"Who else Papa?" she asked.

"Oh, I see now. This one looks like a Stewart. Hello Stewart. Welcome to the family guys!" Jasper said, tickling Nessie. Bella took advantage of the happy atmosphere and spoke up.

"Nessie, sweetie. We have something we want to tell you." Nessie calmed down and sat on her mother's lap. Jasper settled himself closer to them. "You are my big girl and I love you very much. That's never going to change. You know that, right?" Bella began. Nessie quietly nodded.

"Well, I'm going to have a baby. Which means that you, my big girl are going to be a big sister. Would you like that?" she asked the child. Nessie thought for a moment. But didn't say anything.

Bella held her breath, worrying when Nessie hadn't responded like she'd expected.

"Okay, Can I have a snack now?" Nessie asked her Aunt Rosalie. Everyone giggled.

"Sure. I'll get it for you. Let's go see if there's any peanut butter left." Emmett said. With her parents permission, he picked Nessie up and twirled her around.

"That was easy." Jasper said.

"Too easy. I think we'll have to go over that again before it sinks in with her." Bella stated. For now, they were just relieved.

"Today's the day we find out the sex of Bump, right?" Jasper asked while brushing his teeth. Bella smiled at Jasper's nickname for the baby. He and Bella were in their bathroom in the middle of their morning routine. "Yeah. If the baby cooperates, that is." Bella added, glancing down at herself.

"Esme and Rose offered to take Nessie for the day. Something about a Ladies Afternoon Tea. There's a restaurant in town that organizes it every month or so. Something specifically for little girls to experience." Bella shrugged.

"Sounds like something Esme would do. But, Rosalie?" Jasper questioned. "Rose is going along semi-reluctantly." Bella explained, just about to brush her teeth.

"Okay, well. I'll go make sure she's ready to go. Be right back." Jasper pecked her on the cheek and patted her four and a half month pregnant belly.

After brushing her teeth, Bella quickly ran a brush through her blow dried hair; turned off the bathroom lights and walked into the bedroom to dress.

Laid out on the bed was a knee length sleeveless button up sun dress with a floural print, her bra, and a white camisole top. Bella picked the dress up and held it to her body, studying her reflection in the mirror. Overcome with emotion; Bella tossed the dress back on the bed and opened her powder blue satin robe exposing her baby bump and growing breasts. She fidgetted with the waistband of her panties for a moment, trying in vain to cover more of her growing belly. Upset, she turned away from the mirror towards their deck. Staring out into the wilderness; Bella held her belly with both hands and stared off into the distance.

"You're giving the forest creatures quite a view my love." Jasper quietly said, as he came up behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and nestled into her neck. "Oh, God! You starteled me!" she gasped. So deep in thought, that she didn't even hear Jasper return. "Sorry" Jasper giggled. Bella took a calming breath, leaned back into him, turning her head and kissed the side of his face.

"Hi" she breathed out. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing...Just having a hormonal moment. Be glad it wasn't directed at you." she sighed. Jasper rubbed her belly; which usually helped to calm her down. "Did Nessie eat?" she finally asked, still looking outside. "Yeah" he answered, lightly scratching her bump with his fingertips. "Good. Okay, I should get dressed. We'll need to leave soon." she sighed calmly collecting herself.

"We have some time." Jasper said, seductively kissing her collarbone and lightly cupping her breasts. "Oh, you want to do _that_, huh?" Bella giggled as he continued. "We just got out of the shower?" she reasoned. "So, we'll take another one." he whispered in her ear and Bella felt her knees grow weak under his touch. But she held firm.

"No! not right now. Nessie could come in any moment, and we definitely don't have time for sex." Bella turned toward him and tucked a strand of Jasper's strawberry blond hair back behind his ear. "You need a haircut. It's getting long. Don't you think?" She suggested. "Okay, I will." he answered automatically. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Kind of hard to do with what he was staring at.

"They're called _breasts_, Jazz!" she chuckled looking down at herself before making an effort to cover up. She smirked and sauntered to the bathroom with her clothes in hand. "I know what they're called, Bella. They're just, getting bigger and it's a pleasant distraction!" Jasper called out as she shut the bathroom door. Thirty-five minutes later, they were in the car.

"I'm Bella Whitlock. I'm here for an ultrasound." she told 'Kim'. The girl behind the counter in Dr. Sadie Carter OB/GYN's office.

"You're next. Have a seat and you'll be called in a few minutes."

(Translation: almost an hour later...)

"Bella Whitlock? You can come in now." Erin, the woman who performed her initial ultrasound led them into a small exam room.

"How have you been? It's been a while since I saw you last. You're looking good." "Hop up on the scale and we'll get your weight really quickly."

"Alright, yeah, it has been a while. I'm almost five months pregnant now."

"I see that. Are you sure your not a little further along. You look quite filled out. I bet this baby will be a big one." Erin unintentionally thought aloud.

Taking note of those comments; but letting them go, for the moment. Bella smiled and continued, "We were hoping to find out the baby's sex today."

"Okay, 117 pounds. That's not bad." Erin remarked, jotting the information down in Bella's file. "Yikes, it sounds bad to me. Normally, I'm 105." Bella said. "Sorry, but it's all for the baby anyway. Now lets see what we can find." Erin said excitedly. She took the gel and quirted it on Bella's abdomen.

Within three strokes of the wand across her skin, Erin said, "Well, that was easy!"

"What?" Jasper asked, trying to figure out what he was looking at on the monitor.

"See this right here?" Erin asked, pointing to a specific area.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"Well, that's definately a boy." she told them. Squinting, they both studied the image. "Really, are you sure?" Bella asked, hopeful.

"Dr. Carter will have to confirm. But, yeah. I'm sure." Erin smiled, cleaning the gel away.

"I'll get the doctor in here to talk to you." she added leaving them to get used to the news.

"Are you happy?" Bella asked. Jasper was smiling from ear to ear. But, Bella wanted to hear him say the words.

"I'm happy. I'd have been happy either way. Are you?" Jasper asked. Bella simply nodded.

"Hi Guys, I heard the news and checked the ultrasound myself. I can confirm that you are having a boy. Is there anything else you want to ask me. Have any issues come up?" "Sex, how often is too often?" Jasper wondered. "Well, as Bella gets bigger; it's going to be more of an effort for her. How are you doing at the moment, Bella?" "Alright, I kind of run hot and cold. I think what he's worried about is hurting the baby." "Well, sex is great for pregnant women. It excercises the muscles you will be using to deliver." "That's good to know." Bella said. "It doesn't hurt the baby, though, right?" Jasper wondered. With a chuckle, the doctor replied very clinically, "No, the baby is protected by the amniotic sac and things I don't think you really want to know about. So, just know that he will not be affected negatively."

Fifteen minutes later, they were back in their car. Bella was holding two copies of ultrasound photos in her hand, studying them. Jasper took hold of her free hand, kissing it.

"We're back!" Bella called out when they walked in the front door. "We're out here!" they heard Emmett say. With the ultrasound printouts the two walked out to the deck hand in hand, to give everyone the news.

"So, did you find out? What is it?" Everyone asked. Jasper and Bella smiled handing a copy of the printout to Carlisle. "Can you tell?" Bella asked him. "Well, this isn't really my area. But, I think I can tell." Carlisle smiled showing Esme. "So, tell us!" Emmett urged.

"It's a boy!" Jasper announced proudly. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you." Esme said embracing them both. "Excellent job, dude!" Emmett said, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Congratulations, Bella." Rosalie said, hugging them both. "So, what do you think, Carlisle?" Jasper asked. "I think it's wonderful. I'm so pleased for you both."

"Bella, are you in here?" Jasper called as he entered their bedroom searching for his wife. "Out here." he heard, coming from their deck. "Why are the blinds closed?" he asked, opening them to get to the doors. He wasn't prepared to see her sunning herself, topless.

"Oh, that's why." he blushed. Bella covered herself with her arm and pulled her sunglasses down her nose to look at him. "Is anyone else around? I'm trying to be discrete." she asked blushing. "Their all downstairs. Em and Rose are watching a movie with Nessie. Mom and Dad are... I don't know where?" he said.

Kneeling down beside Bella, he gave her a peck on the lips. "Sorry Darlin, I didn't know you'd be so, exposed." he smiled before he leaned in to plant a kiss on her bare baby bump. "I needed some sun and Rose let me borrow one of her old bikini's. But the top's actually too small for me now. So are the bottoms, for that matter. Anyway, I couldn't handle it anymore. So, I just took the top off." Bella said, rubbing her free hand along her bump.

Examining her, Jasper could tell that she probably was right. The bikini bottoms she was wearing really left litte to the imagination. Clearing his throat, Jasper regrouped asking, "How are you feeling otherwise?" He placed his hand over hers on her belly. "Oh, we're doing fine." Bella replied before she relaxed and returned to sunning herself. This time, she placed a towel over her exposed chest. "You going to stay and get some sun too?" She asked. "I could do that for a little while. Keep you company. You mind?" he replied. "Course not." So, the two of them stayed there on the deck sunning themselves, chatting until the weather changed and it grew sprinkly.

"I'm not sure about this Rose?" Bella questioned.

"I told you weeks ago. You need a real bathing suit, and that color looks great on you." "Lemme see. Come on!" Bella opened the dressing room door and stepped back trying desperately not to expose her now fairly pregnant body any further than the swimsuit already did. Rosalie had to step into the small dressing room to have a look at Bella. The capri blue and white polka dot bikini fit her five month pregnant form beautifully.

"Oh my GOD. You look amazing!" Rose asserted. Bella, feeling completely inadequate did not believe her for a second. "I highly doubt it Rose. Have you ever seen _you?_" she exclaimed eyeing her reflection in the smudgy dressing room mirror. The bikini top had a wide back strap that clasped at the neck and back. The cups covered enough of Bella's breasts, leaving just a hint of flesh plumping out at each side. The bikini bottoms rested just under her growing belly with wide sides.

"Bella, when are you going to realize you're beautiful? Honestly, I don't know where all of this comes from. I know that you've always been a bit of a 'tomboy'. But, really. Do you remember the way Jacob and Edward used fight over you, don't you? They couldn't stand each other because they were both in love with YOU! Two, count them! And now you have Jasper - one of the best guys on the PLANET! As far as I'm concerned. Now, look at yourself!" Rose held onto Bella's arms, forcing her to view herself in the mirror. "You are radiant! Really, I wish I could look as sexy as you do right now!" Rosalie stood there behind Bella for a few seconds letting her words sink in.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could go through this together. I'm being an insecure, selfish baby." Bella immediately said. "No, you're being a hormonal pregnant woman. I've accepted that I cannot have children. Maybe someday we will adopt. But, you've met Emmett, 'bout 8 feet tall, alternates between and eight year old and a horney teenager pretty much 24/7. I love him to bits; but I have enough on my hands just dealing with him right now."

"Really, Bella - if you don't buy this swimsuit. I will, and I'll give it to Jasper and he won't know what hit him. You'll have to wear it just so he can rip it off of you and make mad passionate love to you. Now, I'll be outside, grab that and lets get in line. It's getting crowded at the register and I don't want to be here forever." Bella smiled at Rose's unintended self-centeredness and quickly changed out of the swimsuit.

Standing in line, Bella let her thoughts drift back to Jacob. It had been years since she'd thought about him. He didn't take the news of her wedding to Edward as maturely as she'd hoped and she hadn't seen him but a handful of times since. He had left the reservation with Quil and Embry to go to colleg in Seattle before the accident. She'd heard from the grapevine that he'd met a nice girl and settled down there. She hoped that one day he'd come back to Forks, but knew in her heart that he probably wouldn't. His father had passed away a couple years ago, and his funeral was actually the last time Bella saw or spoke to Jacob.

He wasn't too receptive to seeing her then, she understood because he was grieving and she let it go.

CH 5.1

"Oh my Darlin', you must wear this bikini...often." Jasper purred seductively into Bella's ear making her blush. Everyone was lounging in the rocking benches on the back deck soaking up the last bit of afternoon sun. Bella smiled despite being very self conscious. Jasper just had that effect on her. He made her feel like the most beautiful creature in the world with one look, whisper or embrace.

"You don't think I look rediculous? Five plus months pregnant, wearing a bikini?" she whispered as she cradled her belly in her hands. "NO! I think you look amazing! I expect you to wear this when you are fully nine months pregnant! Okay!" he stated, firmly kissing her.

Happy to have pleased Jasper, she took his face in both her hands and kissed him. "Well, I doubt it will still fit me by then." she still said. "Don't they come in other sizes?" Jasper countered. "Point taken. Rose, it looks like you win." Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest like a child. "Aw, don't be upset." Jasper said, leaning in, planting another kiss on her lips.

"Hey, get a room!" Emmett kidded and Rosalie, clad in her newly purchased red string bikini, socked him in the stomach adding, "Leave them alone."

Just then the sliding glass door opened and out walked Esme, carrying a tray of lemonade and some graham crackers, followed by Carlisle.

"Who wants some?" Carlisle asked as Esme began filling glasses. "I do!", they each said.

"This is great Esme." "Thank you, Bella. Can I get you anything else?" she asked, offering the plate of crackers around to everyone. No one accepted. "No, I'm good." Bella signed leaning into her husband's side.

"This feels so good." Bella stated, with her head on Jasper's arm with her face towards the sun. Using his foot, Jasper rocked them both back and forth. "I know, doesn't it?" Rosalie agreed. She had planted herself on Emmett's lap in the other rocking deck bench closer to the edge of large rap around deck that ran the full length of the back of the house.

It had been an unusually sunny year for Forks, Washington. So, the family was taking full advantage by spending every spare moment of daylight sunbathing, swimming at the beach, or (for the guys), hunting and fishing.

Although Jasper never seemed too successful at hunting. Bella asked him about it once He said that he didn't like killing anything he didn't have to. He just couldn't stand the way he felt looking into the animals eyes. Hunting was more Emmett's gig, anyway.

"I should go check on Renesmee. She's going to be waking up from her nap soon." Bella said, starting to get up. "I just checked and she's still sound asleep. It seems that playing with her Uncle Emmett earlier zapped all of her energy and she's out like a light." Esme said, leering at Rose and Em who were in their own world 'canoodling'. She cleared her throat trying to get their attention before continuing. "The down side is she could be up late tonight. But don't worry, Emmett and Rose will watch her for you guys. They'll even put her to bed." Esme stated, glaring at the pair.

"Wha-excuse me?" Rose chocked. "You heard me." Esme told them. Both Jasper and Bella smiled and just shrugged their shoulders when Rose and Em glared at them.

"Thanks Mom." Jasper replied, sipping on his lemonade. "Ouch!" Bella groaned mildly at a sharp pain in her belly. "What?" Jasper asked alarmed. "Nothing, just a muscle stretch, or a ligament? I'm not sure which." Bella answered as she massaged the affected area with her fingertips. Jasper placed his hand protectively over hers.

"You sure you're okay?" He question, glancing over to Carlisle to be sure. "I'm fine" Unsure he believed her, he placed his ice cold glass of lemonade to her skin hoping it would help.

"COLD! Jasper!" Bella responded with a jolt, as goose bumps formed on her skin. Her breasts immediatly responded with pert nipples jutting through her bikini top as several drops of water from his glass ran down her belly.

"Sorry" he said slightly embarrased and moved the glass away.

Taking his hand and pulling it back, Bella responded. "No, don't. It actually _does_ feel good." Bella said. "I just wasn't expecting it." She smiled, knowing how much he loved her and 'The Bump'. She was the luckiest girl alive, and she appreciated his attentiveness.

So, Bella leaned back and enjoyed the rays while Jasper rolled the cold wet glass across her stomach. A comfortable silence fell over them as they just sat and enjoyed the day and lemonade. Chatting about nothing, and everything for about a half hour before Carlisle had to excuse himself. "I have to go to the hospital for a consult."

"Really?" Emmett, Rose, Bella and Jasper all asked at once. "Yes, but it's just one patient. Then, the rest of the week I have off." Esme got up with Carlisle and followed him inside to say goodbye before heading to her workroom. She had a new client she had to prepare samples and mockups for.

"Bye Carlisle, drive carefully." Bella called out waving to him. "Bye guys, and remember Em, Rose - you babysit tonight." He said as a firm reminder to back up Esme's earlier edict.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose answered. She got up and pulled Emmett along with her. "Might as well see if she's is up yet." she sighed. As she passed by Bella and Jasper on her way in the house, she gave Bella's knee a loving squeeze. Bella winked at her and mouthed "Thank you" as did Jasper.

"Finally, we're alone!" Jasper said playfully ravishing Bella's neck. She giggled, leaning into him. "I love days like this. Makes me wish we had a pool, though." "We could go to La Push beach?" Jasper suggested. "Nah, another day. This is perfect." Bella turned away from him to lay down on her back. With her head now in Jasper's lap, she draped her legs over the arm of the bench. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly. "We shouldn't stay out here too long. You don't need to get a sunburn." Jasper suggested after a few minutes. He'd been running his fingers through her hair. Bella frowned. "But it's so nice out and I'm comfortable. So is the baby." she defended, craddling her bump in her hands. Jasper rubbed his right hand around the circumference. "Hmm, see...that feels wonderful. Keep doing that." she begged with a contented sigh.

"So, no more pain?", he asked, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, her hands resting just below her bump. Jasper used his fingernails to scratch lightly over her belly. "Hmm...No. Really Jazz, it was just pregnancy growing pains. I'm fine." Bella happily sighed as her complexion changed. Her cheeks developed a rosy tint to them. She was turning to jello right before his eyes and it was kinda turning him on.

Getting fairly aroused. He let two fingers snake just under the front edge of her bikini bottoms tickling her special place. "Jasper, not out here! Everyone can see us." she plead, turning to check the sliding doors and large pains of glass. "I'm sure their not paying any attention and don't even care." he defended. She gave him that, 'I'm not buying that!' look.

"Okay, But I'm telling you this bikini is turning me on in all kinds of ways. Would you at least lay down with me for a nap. If you're not in the mood?" he asked hopeful. "That, I will do." she aswered, holding out her hand for him to pull her up onto her slightly swollen feet.

Walking back inside the house hand in hand with Bella, Jasper saw a slip of paper on the kitchen counter. "They left a note. 'Em and Rose took Nessie into town.' She's got more energy than any four-year-old I've ever heard of." Jasper chuckled as he returned the hastily scribbled paper to the counter walking to their bedroom.

While Jasper removed pillows and the outer comforter from their bed; Bella stood before the full length mirror studying her reflection. She carefully examined her body from different angles making disapproving faces whenever she found an angle she didn't like. Which was most of them.

"I don't think you and I are seeing the same things. Because from _every_ angle...you look breathtaking." He said, standing behind her. "Sure, you'd say that! You don't have to live in this body for nine months." she answered, spooning her belly for dramatic effect.

"I love this body, pregnant or not...all the time. Besides, the only thing that's changed so far is the bump and 'the girls'. They've gotten... bigger." Jasper smiled, hugging her. He then placed his hands over her own and nuzzled her neck.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap. Not take your pregnant wife for a ride!" Jasper's soft kisses where interupted by a burst of laughter at his wife's imagery. "Either's actually fine with me...nap...sex. As long as I have physical contact with you, I'm good." he smirked.

"You're such a horny goofball!" she said. Turning to look again at her full reflection, she traced the growing fullness of her belly and fidget with the bathing suit. "I'm going to get so large. I can already tell. This baby is going to be a big one." she lamented. Jasper rested his hands at the base of her belly and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Good, he'll be nice and healthy then." he said kissing her shoulder. "This bikini is so hot on you. Rose picked it out?" he asked toying again with the elastic band of the bikini bottoms. "She thought the color would look good on me. "She was right. I'm glad you got this one." he answered, kissing her neck up and down.

"Jasper, did you feel that?"

"Hmm?" he was busy sucking on her neck.

"Jasper!" Bella said with a little more force.

"What, what's wrong?" he finally asked. Bella took the hand he was lacing under ther bikini bottoms and pressed it into her belly just to the right of her belly button.

"That...did you feel that?" she asked again. "Oh man. That's cool and so strong!" Jasper ran his thumb over her barly pushed out belly button. Waiting to see if they would feel anything else; he got onto his knees kissing the little protrusion, trying to coax another reaction.

"How can none of this freak you out?" Bella asked as she looked down at him. "I've been through it once already and I still get freaked. It's almost like you're worshiping the bump."

"I don't know. I'm just happy and in awe. I've never been through this before." Jasper explained honestly. He continued to kiss and massage her belly. While Bella combed her finger through his hair.

"I love how you love us." She told him. Smiling up at his wife Jasper asked, "Are you ready for that nap?", noticing her eyes droop. "Yes" she replied, walking the few steps to their bed.

"Wait, I want a picture!" he exclaimed. She wasn't really in the mood to be photographed, but Bella let him have his way. She let him pose her the way he wanted and smiled when he told her to. When he'd taken three or four shots, Jasper was satisfied and let her get comfortable. He removed his T-shirt, leaving on his swim shorts; while Bella worked at the clasp of her bikini top. She quickly got frustrated and gave up. "Jasper, can you help please?" she asked, turning around, pointing to the clasps. He made quick work of them.

"Thanks, babe." Bella said, as the garment slid off of her chest. She caught it in her hands before it fell to the floor and placed it on her bedside table to be washed later. Leaving just her swimsuit bottoms on, Bella kicked off her flip-flops and got into bed. With a pillow between her knees, Bella laid on her side waiting for Jasper to spoon her. Once he was in bed, she reached for his arm; bringing it around her front. Taking his hand, she cupped it over her breast and gave a small squeeze.

"How's that for physical contact? Will that do for now?" She asked, knowing he didn't object. Jasper replied with modest squeeze to her fleshy mound, "Works for me. You sure you're okay?" he replied, kissing her temple. I didn't say I didn't want sex. I just didn't want it on the back porch. I only did it on the beach because it was late and pitch dark out. Oh, and because you are hot!" Bella smiled. "I'll file that information away for later. Thank you." Jasper replied. So, the two settled in for their nap.

About half an hour later Bella became conscious of two things. One - Jasper's slight snoring...and two - her full bladder. She carefully extricated herself from the pillow, sheet and Jasper without disturbing her husband once.

"_Thank God he's a heavy sleeper_." Bella thought as she walked to their bathroom, shutting the door quietly. She stepped on the scale waiting for the digital readout.

"_127 lbs. Three more pounds! Bella, why did you get on this thing. Note to self. STAY OFF THE SCALE!_" Bella scolded internally.

Removing her bikini bottoms and sitting on the toilet seat she sighed. "_Ugh, discharge. Another 'gift' of pregnancy! Glad that didn't happen front of Jasper_." Bella lamented and went about cleaning herself with baby wipes and toilet paper.

Living with a four year old. You realize that having baby wipes within easy reach at all times is a plus. She flushed the toilet, rinsed her bikini bottoms and washed her hands. She quietly turned off the bathroom light, walked over to her side of their dresser, retrieving a pair of boy shorts. She slipped them on quickly and returned to bed spooning Jasper and returning his arm to it's previous location - protectively around her, cupping her breast. Groggily he mumbled. "Where'd you go?" "Had to pee." she answered drifting back off to sleep.

When she next woke, it was to Jasper kissing her ear. "Wakey, wakey." he whispered. "Uhm, Hi." she replied with a slight groan. "Sleep well?" he asked, propped on one elbow he was peering over her. "I guess. I know you did because I had to get up to pee and you were out like a light." Bella said, turning her body more towards him.

His hand stayed exactly where she placed it. Looking down and grinning, Bella playfully asked, "Do you intend on actually doing anything with that hand? Sir," Jasper's eyes widened at the obvious permission he'd been given to get 'playful'.

"Sure you're up for it?" He asked first. "Yes, just go gentle with these. They're starting to get a little sensitive and sore." Bella smiled.

Jasper leaned over, planting soft kisses to his wife's lips while hand lightly massaged her ample. Bella made a couple of mewling sounds as his kisses deepened. After several minutes, Jasper's lips traveled down the side of her face to her neck sucking for a few seconds before moving down to her chest. Bella's breath shuttered under his ministrations. Gently, he took her full right nipple into his mouth, ghosting his tongue completely around the entirety of it. Breathing heavily through his nose; the cold air his her flesh making her shiver and moan even more.

"Oh, Jazz!" Bella groaned, arching her back up; forcing her breast further into his face. With his hand, Jasper cupped her unattended mound, squeezing with a little more force this time. "Ough!" Bella moaned a bid louder. Finding it hard to multitask; Jasper simply muffled out a "Sorry" enveloping the other breast in his mouth.

Several moments later, his mouth traveled further south; over her growing belly. He kissed his way down to her boy shorts. She could see her husband's eyes just over the top of her bump and she knew that look. 'Sex Eyes'.

CH 5.2

At the precise moment Jasper was about to make love to his wife; a small excited voice was heard, loudly, from outside their door. "Mama, Papa. Uncle Em got me a new doll. Wanna see her dance? Come see...please?" Nessie called from the hall. Her voice immediately put the breaks on any potential for an intimate moment.

"Uhg...we'll be right there baby girl. Give us a moment." Bella answered back. They both sighed, then chuckled. "Thank God for door locks, huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah!" Bella replied, smiling as the two untagled their bodies. Not wanting to get teased mercilessly for taking to long. Bella opted for quick covering. "Jasper, would you hand me my robe? Not the blue one, the other one. It's longer." Jasper picked up the deep purple silk robe and held it open for her to slip on. He grabbed his T-shirt and slipped it back over his head. Bella wrapped the belt as best she could around her body and tied it off twice to be sure. "Ready?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take. She quickly checked her flushed reflection in the mirror and nodded. "Good as it's gonna get."

"Did you guys enjoy your _nap_?" Emmett teased, guessing what the two had been up to. Rose was kneeling down playing with Nessie when she heard Emmett's comment. "Emmett, stop that." she scolded. Nessie saw her parents enter and ran towards them smiling with excitement and screamed, "Mama!". Jasper stepped in front of his wife to head her off and swooped the child up in his arms. "Whoa there girlie. Be careful of Mama's belly, Okay?" he said, smiling at her. "Look at my dolly. Isn't she pretty?" Nessie chirped, happily shoving her new doll in his face. "She's very pretty. Did you say 'thank you' to your auntie and uncle?" Bella asked her daughter. "Yes Mama. But I can say it again." she announced before squirming in Jasper's arms until he let her down. "Thank you again for the dolly.", she said politely tugging on both Emmett and Rosalie's arms until they both bent down to her level. She kissed each of them on the cheek and ran off to introduce her new doll to her other toys. The four adults sat down on the open couches that surrounded her play area and watched in contented silence for several minutes. "You got a good one there." Rose said. Bella nodded in agreement as she snuggled into Jasper's side. "What time is is?" Bella wondered aloud. "About 4:30 I think?" Rose answered.

"Should we think about what to fix for dinner. I don't know if Esme has anything planned." Bella asked. "Carlisle said something about barbeque." Emmett stated. "I'm going to go check with Esme. See if she wants us to do anything." Bella announced. "I'll go with you Bells." Rose stated. "Me too!" Nessie announced raising her hand. Smiling at her daughter, Bella took her hand and followed Rosalie up the staircase to Esme's work room.

"Anything good on?" Jasper asked. Noticing that the big screen TV was on, yet the sound was muted. "There's probably a game of some sort on one of these channels." Emmett responded handling the remote. About fifteen minutes later. The girls, plus Esme returned to the living room/kitchen area and began pulling items out of the fridge and pantry. "Bella, I'm making a bean salad. You need the protein and fiber. How does that sound?" Esme asked. "Sounds great. What can I do to help?" she asked. "Nothing, yet. Just sit down and relax. Rose and I can get things started. We'll let you know when we need you." she assured. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "Are you sure? I'm not completely incapacitated yet. I feel like I should be doing something." Bella explained.

In the span of Esme and Bella's brief exchange, Rose had cleaned the a whole head of lettuce for the salad handing it to Bella for salad. "Bella, you can break up the lettuce. I'd appreciate it." Rosalie told her. So, Bella sat at the dining table and made small talk while she went about prepping the lettuce and anything else that Rosealie set in front of her to make salad for everyone to eat. Emmet and Jasper were totally engrossed in sports and Nessie was happily playing with her new doll when they heard the front door close loudly.

"I'm home! Were is everyone?" Carlisle called out. "Here!" Nessie loudly replied, as if that would clear up the mystery. Nessie met Carlisle on his way to the kichen showing him her new doll. "Whose your new friend, Nessie?" he asked hugging her. "I got a new doll. Auntie Rose and Uncle Em bought her for me. I thanked them twice." she stated proudly. Chuckling at the child, Carlisle quickly inspected the doll. "She has brown hair, like you." He told her. "And brown eyes, like Mama." Nessie stated. Carlisle smiled at the child, taped her lightly on the nose and walked into the kitchen.

"How'd the consult go?" Esme asked softly kissing her husband. "Fine, not great for the patient, though." He sighed. "What are you making?" he asked. "Three bean salad for Bella, a Cobb Salad for everyone and rice?" Rose said, looking to Esme for confirmation on the selections. "Yeah, to go along with whatever you boys are planning on barbequeing." Esme stated. "Oh, yeah. What do you think boys? Are you ready to barbeque some meat?" Carlisle clapped his hands calling their attention. Switching the channel to something PG for Nessie; Emmett and Jasper stood up and walked into the kitchen to inspect the contents of the second fridge a.k.a. "the meat fridge". They did so much hunting that a second fridge was really practical. "How's elk sound?" one of the guys asked. "Fine..." was the general consensus. "Can you flip a burger on the grill for Nessie, please?" Bella interjected, just as Jasper was reaching for the frozen pre-pressed patty. "Got it." he said.

An hour or so later, everyone was sitting around the dining table eating and chatting. "This is really good guys." Esme commented. "The bean salad is amazing. Thank you Esme." Bella complimented. Sometime during dinner preparation, she had discretely excused herself and quickly slipped into a more modest night gown. More appropriate for dinner with the family.

"No problem sweatheart. Who wants water?" Esme asked holding a pitcher of icewater, waiting to pour. Each person at the table held up their glass. Esme simply smiled and started filling glasses. "How's your burger, Munchkin?" Jasper asked. "Good!" she replied, smacking her lips as she ate. "Remember to eat with your mouth closed, young lady." Bella told her.

"I'm going to help with clean up. Can you give her a bath?" Bella whispered into Jasper's ear once it became apparent that the child was finished eating and had started playing with her food. "Sure, Nessie? It's bath time." Jasper announced picking her up and spinning her around as he walked up the stairs. "Bye Mama!" Nessie called out. "Be a good girl Nessie. No mess." Bella reminded her.

"What can I do to help?" She asked. "You can sit there and keep us company." Rosealie told her as she and Esme started clearing the table. "I'll dry the dishes and wipe down the table. How's that sound?" Bella compromised. Carlisle and Emmett had retreated to the deck to clean up from the barbequeing. "Really Bells, we have it covered. Why don't you go put your feet up on the couch?" Esme tried.

"I will, as soon as I've done the other things. Really, I want to do as much as I can before I get to BIG to do anything at all." Bella she compromised. Once her tasks were done. Bella did plopped down on the couch, put her swollen feet up and flipped channels until she found some mindless movie she could get lost in. At some point in the next five minutes - she fell asleep. She woke up when her daughter's long damp hair brushed her cheek.

"Mama, you fell asleep. Do you need another nap?" She asked. "Hey Munchkin, how was your bath? Were you a good girl?" Bella asked. She turned her body towards Nessie waiting for her to answer. "I was.", she replied with a proud smile. Bella looked over at Jasper with his slightly damp hair and fairly soaked T-shirt. "Really?" Bella asked again. This time the question was directed towards her husband. "Yeah, this was an accident." he replied, pointing to his clothes. "I'm going to get a dry shirt. Be right back."

Nessie went over to her toys picking up were she had left off. Bella watched her for a couple of seconds before her eyes closed again. Minutes later, she felt her legs being lifted and a dip in the couch cushion as Jasper sat down beside her, massaging her feet. Bella could not see from her location on the couch; but she could hear the others still in the kitchen.

"Close your eyes for a bit." Jasper said. "No, I'm fine." Bella replied, rubbing her neck. "Bella, it's nearly 8 p.m...Go take a nap. I promise not to bother you." Jasper offered. "No, you don't bother me. I don't want to be alone." she stated. Nodding, Jasper coughed and announced, "Guys, Bella's tired. We'll be in our room. Can you keep an eye on Nessie?"

"Sure. Nessie, you want to help me bake some cookies?" Rosealie asked from in the kitchen. "Yes please." Nessie replied as she had no interest in laying down for a 'nap'.

Jasper held out his hands to help Bella up off the couch and they retreated into the privacy of their bedroom. Having not remade their bed from before, Bella was heading for it when Jasper asked her, "Do you want a massage instead?" "Yeah, I'd love one." she replied with a relieved sigh. "I want to jump in the shower really quickly though. Can you wait?" she asked. Jasper nodded, "I'll set up and be ready when you get out."

"Deal!" Bella pecked him on the cheek and scurried off. Jasper set up the massage table near the fireplace; started a low fire and turned on soft music. As he laid blankets over the massage bed he heard the shower water running. Looking around for the items he'd need, Jasper took some pillows from the bed and his bottle of sented massage oil from the nightstand drawer.

"How are you doing in there?" he finally called out.

"Fine. Are you ready for me?" she answered. When he turned toward her voice to say, "Yeah", she was leaning her back against the doorframe of the bathroom; leg bent slightly, grinning seductively and wearing...only the water droplets rolling down her naked body. Her hair was pulled up haphazardly in a clip and she was holding her bump. "Thought I'd make it easy for you." she winked with a smile. "Besides, we never got to finish what we started earlier."

"Oh lord, help me." Jasper gulped feeling a sudden twitch in his shorts. He couldn't understand how Bella could be so insecure and shy in a bikini; yet stand completely 'buck naked' in front of him. He shrugged to himself, patting the massage table, "Come on."

"Door locked?"

"Yes!"

"Can I help you up, darlin'?" Jasper asked, offering his hand to her. "You started a fire. How thoughtful." Bella remarked, kissing him. The bed was placed near enough to the fire so she wouldn't get cold. Yet far enough that she would not get exposed to too much heat.

"I'll manage." she answered manuevering herself on the table. Jasper took one pillow and wedged it behind her lower back as she laid down. This arched her stomach outwards. Another, smaller pillow he placed behind her head. The last two pillows he folded in half and placed under her knees parting her legs just a bit.

"How's that?" he questioned.

"Good." she smiled, glistening, holding her belly.

"Are you cold, do you want a sheet or something?" she shook her head again, "No" she smiled, Jasper gulped again. "Your going to make this torture for me, aren't you?" He asked. Bella just chuckled.

Pouring a generous amount of massage oil into one hand he set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together.

Jasper reached both hands around her water speckled torso and gently rocked her from side to side. "_This movement loosens the muscles of the back and spine_." He explained to her when he'd first learned it. He lightly dragged his hands across her expanding belly in a side-to-side motion. "Hows' this?" he asked. "Hmm..." was her only reply. He continued the gentle jostling for another few seconds concentrating very hard on staring at her belly button - and not her breasts! Which were jiggling. He worked his hands all around the circumference of her belly with extra attention paid to her sides.

As Jasper went to work on her groin area, Bella held her chest grunting occasionally. "Tender?" he asked, lessening the pressure of his thumbs. "Yeah, a bit. But don't stop. I'm just a little constipated." she answered getting pink with embarrassment. "That's normal with pregnancy, right?" he questioned, unphased and curious. "Yeah, and NOT in _any way __**sexy**__**!**_" she retorted rolling her eyes.

Jasper chuckled as he applied a few more massage strokes to her groin before he moved to her pubic line, working his four fingers into the tight muscles and ligaments, moving in small circles. Bella groaned again.

"Sorry" he said. Bella smiled up and him. "I know, thank you." With more massage oil, Jasper took her right hand from her chest and massaged her fingers, pulling on each very lightly to release the knuckles. He dug his thumbs into her palm and rotated her wrist. Before he started on her arm; he kissed her palm. Bella sighed and smiled. When he was done he gently laid her arm down at her side and started on her neck. He could hear her groaning. "Deep breaths, darlin'. You have a lot of tightness in here." Bella clutched both sides of the massage bed as Jasper lifted her head stretching her tight neck before working the muscles.

"Breath" he instructed.

"Phuh!" she sighed. He ran his fingers up and down the back, and sides of her neck for several minutes making the skin red and warm. Goose bumps covered her body and her nipples plumped to attention. "How's that?" he asked stepping back for a moment. "Oh, I think you'll get lucky tonight." she told him with 'sex' in her eyes. Smiling, Jasper cheered, "Yes!" before leaning in for a kiss before tending to her other arm. "Do you want me to work on your neck some more; or your back?" he asked. "Please."

"I need you to sit up for me. You can drop your legs to either side of the table." he instructed, helping her to sit up. "Ugh. That's getting more difficult." she moaned. "Relax your shoulders and lean your head forward for me, please?" She did and Jasper worked on the tight, tangled muscles in her neck and shoulder blades. "Better?" "Oh, God yes."

Jasper helped her to lay back down, then he began massaging her swollen feet and legs.

He picked up her left foot pulling lightly on each toe before he moved up to her calf, pressing his thumbs deep into the muscles in an 'up and down' movement. Bella sighed noticably. "Too much?" he asked. "No, Harder." she replied. Setting her left foot down, he picked up the right foot and followed the same procedure. Stopping only for more oil, Jasper pressed each of his thumbs and fingers into her thigh muscles. Starting from the knee on up. "Bend your knee, please?" He added more oil to his hands and rubbed them together before he wrapped both hands around her thigh. Pressing firmly, he kneaded the muscles in the same 'up and down' movement.

"Agh!" Bella groaned, grabbing her belly. "Oh, that's good!" she exclaimed. "Can you turn on your side if I help you?" Once she was settled on her right side, he placed one of the pillows between her knees then dug his four fingers as deep as he could into the lower portion of ther right butt cheek. "Agh, ah, oh!" she ground out as he thoroughly massaged the full mound of flesh. "Bella, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Mmm-hmm!" she gasped holding herself. Massaging for several more minutes, he then moved Bella's arm, "I'm going to massage your ribs. Let me know if you don't like it, and I'll stop. Okay?" he asked before starting. Jasper massaged her ribs from back to front. "How's this?" he asked, pressing his fingers along the ribs he could feel. "Hmmm, s'good." she sighed. He then lifted her arm, massaging her pectoral muscle. "Ugh...oh." "Are you ready do the other side now?" he asked. Nodding he helped her turn her onto her left side and began again. "This side is much tighter. Can you tell?" he asked. Bella groaned in response. "Yeah" Lifting her arm he worked diligently on her pectoral muscle. "Okay, all done. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fabulous" Bella exhaled, laying flat on her back. Jasper peered down at his naked wife lying before him bleary eyed. Jasper wiped his hands on a towel while Bella collected herself. "I have to go to the bathroom." With Jasper's assistance, Bella was off the table and shutting the bathroom door behind her almost before Jasper could blink. While he waited for her to come out, Jasper took the used blankets, towels and pillow cases and bundled them up, shoving them in the wicker laundry basket in the corner of their bedroom. He wiped down the massage bed with anticeptic and stored it back under their bed.

"Everything okay in there?" Jasper asked as he tapped on the bathroom door. "Fine, I just need another minute." Waiting a beat. When he heard the toilet flush he knocked on the door again. "Bells, can I come in?" "Yeah." Jasper opened the door and slipped in with his head down. "I just wanted to brush my teeth." he added.

"Good idea, me two." Bella replied, washing her hands. She had slipped on the same silk robe she'd been wearing earlier, but handn't bothered to tie it closed. Standing at their double vanity. They brushed their teeth in silence. Bella then took the clip out of her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She took her brush and ran it through a few times.

"Ready, love?" Jasper asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, yeah. Time to take me for that ride!" Bella winked, hugging her husband.

OKAY, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...MORE TO COME AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 6...

"Renesmee, are you almost ready, baby girl?" Bella called out to her daughter. Seconds later, the child appeared wearing her new pink floral one piece bathing suit, pink flip flops, wide brimmed pink hat, and pink Minnie Mouse sun glasses.

"I'm ready!" Nessie announced with her hands on her hips attempting to pose just like she'd seen Aunt Rosalie do a dozen times.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Jasper commented with a smile. "Someone's ready for the beach. Now all we have to do is get your mom to finish getting ready and we can get going." Jasper scooped the child up in his arms making her giggle. He tickled the child's sides for a moment, then planted her back down on her feet.

"MOM, hurry up!" Nessie ordered, then turned on her feet walking out totally nailing Rosalie's dramatic style. "Mom...that's different." Bella glanced at Jasper. "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming! But you do know that I had to help her find all of her things, and get her packed up for this 'day at the beach' and get the food together. I will be ready in a few minutes. Just go and get everthing in the car, please." she told him, pushing Jasper out of their room so that she could get dressed in peace. Just when Bella finally managed to get the clasp on her bikini top fastened...by herself, Jasper came in, "You ready darlin'?" Smiling at his timing, Bella grabbed her black saronge, smiled at him and said, "Yep, finally."

Pulling into the parking space at La Push beach, Bella rattled off strick instructions for Nessie to follow as she applied sun screen to Nessie's face and arms.

"Don't go near the water with out your dad or myself." "Stay were we can see you..." "...and don't pick up anything that isn't a rock or a shell."

"Yes Mama." Nessie smiled, waiting as patiently as she could to be let out of her car seat.

"I'll get everything out. Can you get The Munchkin out of the car alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. Come her, baby girl." Although her belly had expanded even more recently; Bella could still lift her daughter. She just didn't know for how much longer she'd be able to do so. By the time Bella and Nessie reached the sand, Jasper had two blankets laid out, the lawn chairs set up and the umbrella pitched.

"Wow you're speedy!" Bella commented, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "I wanna make a sand castle!" Nessie announced, jumping up and down. "Okay, stay close." Bella told her daughter. "Is this okay, Mama?" Nessie asked pointing to an area of sand about three feet in front of the blankets. "Perfect. Do you have all your tools?"

"Yes, Papa got them for me." Nessie smiled proudly hold up her brand new plastic pink and white bucket and shovel. Sitting in one of the lawn chairs, Bella took the sunscreen out of her bag.

"Jasper, you need sunscreen. Come here." she told him. Jasper complied, letting her apply the lotion to his shoulders, back, arms and chest. "Here, put this on. I don't want that gorgeous face getting burnt." she told him, squirting lotion into his palm.

"What about you?" "I can handle myself, thank you." Bella smiled pouring some into her hands and applying it to her arms. "You can't reach your legs or back. Let me...gimme." Jasper noted, holding out his hand for her to hand over the sunscreen. Jasper quickly applied the lotion to her legs and feet. Being six months pregnant, she couldn't really see her feet anymore; and so she had forgotten about protecting them.

"Stand up and I'll get the back." He pulled her to stand up and applied lotion to her shoulders, back and the back of her legs. "Okay. All done." Jasper stood behind his wife enveloping her in his arms. Bella squirted just a dab more sunscreen into his palms and he rubbed it over her belly. "Can't forget about Bump, can we." He cooed. The sun was shining, but there was enough breeze to keep relatively cool and the two just stood there wrapped in each other enjoying the scenery as Jasper mindlessly ran his fingers along Bella's stomach. Bella leaned into his chest watched her daughter work very hard on her sand castle.

"It won't work!" Nessie finally yelled.

"Let me see." Jasper said, walking up to her. "The sand is too dry, sweetie. You need some water. Why don't I take you in the water for a while and when we get out; I'll help you build the best sand castle 'ever'!"

The little girl nodded her head with excitement and Jasper picked Nessie up and swirled her around on their way to the water. Luckily, it appeared that they had the beach to themselves, as it was late morning on a Tuesday. Sitting in one of the lawn chairs; Bella took her worn copy of _Scence and Sensibility_ from her bag; opened it up to the page she'd last left off at and began reading. In truth, she could have picked just about any page and began reading. She had read the book at least a dozen times and had it basically memorized. Getting lost within its pages, Bella heard her daughter giggling loudly and when she looked up, Jasper was playing airplane with her. Holding her from underneath, he'd drop her just short of the water's surface, then raise her back up above his head. The pair were completely enjoying themselves.

Some twenty minutes went by, when Bella was startled out of her reading by the sudden wet sprinkle from both Jazz and Nessie. They stood right above her laughing at their surprize attack. "Not nice, guys." Bella complained, rubbing the water drops into her skin.

"I didn't think you'd be out this fast." Bella said.

"Some seaweed attacked us and I couldn't convince The Munchkin that it wasn't a sea monster. So we have decided to work on the sand castle for a while." Jasper explained, setting Nessie down on her feet. "Go get your bucket and we'll go get some water to work on that castle." He instructed. He leaned down, gave Bella a quick peck on the lips and ran to catch up to Nessie. Bella stretched her back, watching the water, then she laid down on the blankets to soak up the sun's rays.

"How are you doing darlin'? How's Bump?" Jasper asked, laying beside her on the blanket. "I'm good. My back's a bit sore and he's kicking up a storm. But basically, I'm good. Where's Nessie?" Bella asked, craining her neck.

"She's deeply engrossed in sand castle architecture. Do you want a back rub?" he asked as his hand went beside where hers was resting on her large belly. "Oh, felt that!" he said, sitting up. Leaning over, Jasper spoke to her belly. "Masen, it's Papa. I know you don't have a lot of room in there; but take it easy on your Mama. Okay. Be nice. You'll have more room to move around soon enough." Bella smiled at her husband. He'd talk to her belly as if the baby were right there. Not a bit self conscious. As soon as he rubbed her belly, the baby responded. "He's settled now." Bella finally told him. "Good boy!" Jasper said, planting kisses to her distended belly. "Are you hungry yet, did you want something to eat?" he then asked.

"What I'd really like is to lay on my front. But, that's not going to happen for a while." Bella said, hugging herself. "Let me think for a moment." Jasper replied before jumping up. He quickly set to work digging in the sand on the opposite side of his wife. Within a few minutes, Jasper had a hole carved out.

"Ta Da!" he announced, pointing. "Try it out." Jasper said, covering the whole with the blanket. Bella smiled, turned over (with a little help) and wiggled around a little until she was comfortable with her belly and chest nestled in the whole. "Is it too big...too small? I don't want it to squish."

"It's perfect! There's a little room in there to move. Can I have that towel for my head, please?" Bella pointed to the rolled up towel and Jasper handed it to his wife. "Thank you, this is perfect." Bella smiled, relaxing again. Jasper sat beside her and rubbed her back. Bella hummed in contentment and Jasper leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Babe, it's time to turn over." Jasper whispered into Bella's ear about half an hour later. She had fallen fast asleep. "Too comfortable...five more minutes." she groaned. "Sorry, you're getting pink. Come on." With some help, Bella was extricated from the hole and deposited flat on her back. Immediately, she bent her knees and cradled her bump, smiling at her husband.

"Doesn't take much to make you happy. Does it?" Jasper smiled back. "I was dreaming about the night that Masen was concieved. At least I think that was the night. Don't you remember? It was right over...there...I think?" Bella said, pointing over her shoulder to a secluded rocky area to down the beach. Just behind the rocks was a mildly grassy inlet that one wouldn't know about without really exploring. Jasper's eyes got large, "Oh, yeah. That was a fun evening." Jasper agreed and the pair started laughing.

**Jasper had taken her for an early dinner in Port Angeles, taking the scenic route home. "Let's go to the beach." he suggested as he drove along the winding road. It was nearing 9:30PM and pitch dark as Jasper parked the Jeep. **

**"It's so clear out tonight." Bella said, wrapping her shall over her shoulders as they gazed out the windshield. **

**"Come, let's go for a walk." Jasper said, taking her hand. Holding a couple of blankets in one hand and Bell's hand in the other; Jasper led her carefully down to the shore and they walked in the moonlight for about thirty yards; coming to an area out of view from the car. Behind several fallen tree trunks, mixed with large boulders and sea grass there was an area of flat ground. Jasper stopped there, laying the blankets down. Bella, shoes in her hand, stared out at the water; a beautiful view from where they were - even in near pitch dark. **

**"I didn't know this was even here." Bella said. Jasper took her hand, helping her to sit on the blankets. "Isn't this better than staying in the Jeep?" he asked, sitting beside her. A light breeze blew past and he pulled her closer to him, laying them both down. They stared up at the star filled night sky. "Happy Anniversary, Bella." "Hmm, Happy Anniversary, Jasper. I can't believe it's been two years already." she replied. **

**"Are you happy?" he asked. **

**"Why would you ask that. Of course I'm happy." she responded, looking into his eyes. **

**"For the record, I am amazingly, utterly, absolutely happy, Jasper Whitlock!" "Are you happy?"**

**she countered. **

**"Completely" he said kissing her deeply.**

**"Hmm, Jasper?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Make love to me."**

**"Here...now?"**

**"Uh huh..."Bella sighed.**

**"You sure?"**

**"I'm sure."**

"It's ready!" Nessie called out. Sitting up, the two smiled at what they could see of the little girl's castle creation from where they were sitting. "Oh sweetie. It's great! You did such a good job." Bella told her. "It has a lake, Mama." Nessie told her, pointing to the ring of missing sand surrounding the castle.

"It's called a moat, Munchkin." Jasper explained "Are you ready for the water now?" he asked, standing up. "Okay, we're coming." Jasper reached out taking both of Bella's hands to help her up.

"Well, that's the best sand castle I've ever seen. You did such god job, sweetie." Bella kissed her on the top of the head as they waiting for Jasper to come back with the water for the moat. "Okay, ready?" Jasper asked, before pouring the water in. Nessie giggled with delight.

"I'm hot. Who wants to go int the water?" Bella asked.

"I'll go if Papa goes." Nessie chimed in. Smiling, Jasper scooped her up in his arms and the three walked into the water.

When they spent a sufficient amount of time in the water they were ready for lunch. Bella sat cross legged - or close to it - on the blanket across from her daughter and set up a small plate of food for the child. Jasper sat behind his wife ready for her to lean back against him when she grew tired and the trio snacked and drank lemonade.

When Nessie was finished, she busied herself by digging through the sand around the blanket, looking for treasures. Jasper snapped a few photos of her and Bella and set up the timer to take a few shots of just the two of them. Soon enough it was turning cloudy and they decided to pack up and head home. Nessie insisted that as soon as they got home she was going to show her Aunt Rosalie the shells and rocks (her treasures) that she'd found.

"Oh my God! That's so tiny! I can't believe they make clothes that small!" Bella and Jasper were spending the day in Port Angeles before heading back for Lamaze class at 7PM.

Bella smiled at Jasper's statement. "Yes, they do, and that's not even the smallest size. Look at these shoes. Aren't they just so cute?" Bella counter, holding up a very tiny pair of tennis shoes.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock? Is that you?" A petite, pretty, hispanic woman with long dark hair walked towards them. Jasper quickly reached for Bella's hand, grasping it tightly and his face immediately took on a pensive expression. Bella came closer to her husband, wrapping herself around him as best she could. She didn't know this woman; but she felt the need to protect Jasper from her.

"Maria, it's been a long time." he replied with no inflection to his voice.

Maria made a slight move towards Jasper to hug him; but his body language was broadcasting "not in a million years, lady." like a neon sign. So, Maria kept her distance; but smiled all the more, in an effort to show she was no threat.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Jasper's wife." Bella smiled kindly, but emphasized the last word. "Bella, this is Maria, my ex. Before Alice, before I was adopted even. I lived in Texas." Jasper said, looking at his wife only. "We dated in high school and some in college until he finally broke up with me. Oh, he had every right to." Maria admitted.

"I was a very immature, territorial and possessive young woman back then. Jasper, I do want to apologize to you for my behavior. To put it plainly... I was a bitch! I don't know what he ever saw in me. I didn't deserve him." Maria smiled genuinely.

Shocked by her total admission and obvious sincerity; Jasper could only stand there, with his mouth agap. Bella took the opportunity to deflect the conversation a little.

"Are you here shopping for yourself, Maria?"

"No, my good friend has a baby shower coming up and I still haven't found the right gift."

"Does she know what she's having?" Bella continued, letting Jasper digest the encounter.

"A girl"

"Well, it may seem impersonal; but why not get her a gift certificate? That way, she can get whatever she wants - or needs."

"I don't know why I hadn't thought of that!" "Brilliant. Thank you. Congratulations on your little one by the way. You're glowing."

"Well, I don't know about that. But, thank you. This little guy will be our second." Bella said, patting her belly. Jasper tuned back into the conversation and placed his hand over hers. "We have a little girl at home, too." he added, not completely sure if he did so to hurt Maria, or not. "Well, I should let you finish your shopping. Bye Jasper. It was nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella smiled as Maria walked away. Rubbing her husbands back, Bella looked him dead in the eyes and said, "If you ever want to talk about her; let me know. If not... that's fine too."

Once Jasper got over the shock of Maria popping up in Washington - of all places; they continued their search for baby furniture. They found a beautiful set of furniture that they really wanted. But, couldn't really afford. So, they made sure to look at options and alternative. There was still time and Bella's baby shower was going to be soon. Once they knew what they had; then they'd know what else to get. They had a relaxing lunch at a quite outdoor cafe and just enjoyed strolling up and down the street peering into the shops before heading back home. People that passed them would smile and wish them luck, or offer congratulations. It was a very good day.

"Okay everyone, good job. See you next week. Dad's don't forget to pick up a copy of the video on your way out tonight." Jasper stood up from the mat and held out his hands for Bella.

"Heave!" he joked. Bella grinned despite herself. As soon as she was up though, she got dizzy. "Easy!" Jasper steadied her.

"I'm good. Just need a second." Bella said, as her vision cleared.

"You guys okay?" Jane, the instructor asked. "Yeah. We're good." Bella replied, holding her large seven month pregnant belly. Jasper picked the pillows up off the mat and took Bella's hand.

"Jasper, you be sure to watch this DVD. Okay?" Jane instructed, handing it to Bella, who smiled wickedly. "I'll make sure he does, Jane." she said. He groaned noticeably to which Jane chuckled. "Thanks for walking me out. You guys are so sweet. I'll see you next week." Jane said, walking out of the community center where the birthing class were held.

"Can we make one stop before going home?" Bella asked. "Sure, where do you want to go?" Jasper asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"7-11...cravings." "Ice cream and Dorritos?" Jasper asked with a smile and turned the car in the direction of the mini mart.

"What flavor would you like?" Jasper said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Mint chip, please." Bella told him. Jasper cringed, but nodded. They pulled up to the town's only convenience store and Jasper checked with her to see if there was anything else she needed. Once he paid for the items. Jasper took the wrapping off the pint of ice cream and popped it into the mini mart's microwave for 20 seconds. He cashier watched him quizzically. "Pregnant wife...cravings." Jasper said by way of explanation. "Oh, with mine it was Chinese take out... all the time." the cashier told him with a smile.

"You heated it up? Thank you!" Bella said as she took one of the chips and scooped up a healthy amount of softened mint chip, stuffing it in her mouth. "Hmm. So good!" she sighed. Jasper smiled, buckled his seatbelt and put the car in gear. "Do you want some?" she asked. "No, darlin'. It's all yours." Jasper told her.

CH 7

"I'm so glad you were able to make it, Angela. Naturally, it rains the day of my baby shower." Bella smiled as Angela shook out her umbrella and stepped into the foyer.

"Of course I came! I've missed you. You look amazing." Angela beamed. Bella simply smiled.

"Come in, come in. Presents go by the fireplace." She motioned to Angela.

"Is that Nessie? She's gotten so big. She's beautiful. She looks like Edward." Angela stated, noticing the latest framed photo on the mantel.

"Oh, Bells. I'm sorry." Angela added when she realized what she'd said.

"No need. She is beautiful and she does look like him." Bella assured her best friend. "So, how have you been?" Bella chirpped, changing the subject.

"Good, busy. I started working at the local newspaper about four months ago." She pulled a business card out of her bag. "Staff Photographer, Forks Ledger" "Ang, that's great."

"Thanks, you gotta start somewhere, right?" Angela wanted to get a job with a paper in Seattle, but with the wedding planning and all. She figured it was better to stay local for a while.

"Is Jessica coming?" "She should be. I invited her." Just then, the doorbell rang. "I've got it." Rosalie called out. "Speak of the Devil. Jessica, you made it!"

"Of course I did. I'm not going to let a little rain keep me away." Jessica replied. Noticing the pile of gifts, Jessica set hers down before giving Bella and Angela hugs.

"Well, guys. There's food in the kitchen. Esme had it catered in. Help yourselves." Bella said leading them into the kitchen.

"How are you and Mike doing?" Bella asked Jessica.

"Good, busy at the shop though. Now that Mike's parents have retired and we are running the store. We get a lot of tourists and hunters coming through." Jessica explained. "His parents haven't completely embraced the idea of retiring, though. They are 'heavily' in our lives." she continued, with an obvious eye roll.

"That must annoy you a bit, huh?" Bella replied, knowing full well that Jessica preferred the attention be on her.

Since it had been a while since she'd spoken to Jessica, and she was having a generally great day. Bella figured that she could live through another one of Jessica's 'I'm so put upon. It's all about me' rants. "You have no idea!" Jessica began.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella had heard all about Mike's picky mother (according to Jessica) and his father's ongoing health issues. Anything that took the focus off of Jessica, was a cause for extreme annoyance. Good thing Mike worshipped her. They really were perfect together. He was an attentive, supportive fiance. Bella was more than happy to have encouraged Mike to go after her in high school. He was far to immature and entirely to 'look at me, look at me' for her liking to be of any interest to her. Then she found Edward and her path was set.

"Time for presents!" Esme happily announced. Everyone gathered in the living room on the couches. Rose was in charge of noting what gifts were from whom as Esme dolled them out.

"From Rosalie and Emmett" Esme said, placing the large gift wrapped box in the floor beside Bella. "It's big!" "There's more than one gift in there." Rose explained. Bella took the first wrapped present out of the box and read the label, 'To my nephew, From Aunt Rosalie' "Those are baby slings. So you can carry him hands free. I'll show you how to use them later." Rose explained with a smile.

"I got you a couple different ones. So you have a spare." In her right hand, Bella held an olive green and white paisley print sling. In her left hand, a matching sling in purple and white. "I love them. I was looking at these online. Thank you." Bella hugged her sister-in-law.

She then pulled another gift out of the box. "To my nephew. From Uncle Emmett. It's a stuffed Teddy Bear in a baseball jersey."

"Aw" "Not very practical. But very Emmett." Rosalie confessed. "I love it." Bella defended. The last two gifts consisted of a set of 'onesies' and matching bibs. Esme handed the next gift over.

"From Angela" Bella read taking the bow off of the package, revealing a large gift basket filled to the brim with baby products. Shampoo, wipes, lotion, powder, two bottles with little blue teddy bears on them , diaper cream, a blue pacifier, and a teething ring. "Angela, this must have cost you a fortune!" Bella exclaimed in shock.

"Bella, you've been pregnant for seven and a half months now. I've had plenty of time to collect all of these things." Angela explained.

"Thank you so much." Bella said. The next gift was from Jessica. "His first snow jacket and snow shoes. They're so small. Thank you, Jessica." Bella made sure to gush over the gift.

"Here comes a really big one." Rose said. "From Esme and Carlisle" Bella ripped the paper off the box, "A stroller! This is like the Porche of strollers! I can't believe you guys did this. Jasper and I looked at this one." Bella squealed.

"It also has a detachable car seat/carrier." Esme explained, pointing to the picture on the box. "That's not all, but for the rest, we have to go to your room." Esme explained.

An emotional Bella stood, with a bit of effort and followed her. Everyone else followed along and when they got to the door Esme told her to open it. Inside their bedroom was the matching oak rocking chair, changing table and bassinet set that they had found in Port Angeles. The chair was placed in front of the door leading to the deck with the changing table up against the wall by the closet and the bassinet at the foot of their bed.

"Oh My God! This is the one we wanted. This is too much! You guys shouldn't have. But, thank you." Bella shouted, turning to hug both Carlisle and Esme. Smiling, Carlisle explained that the set was a gift from all the grandparents. Overcome, Bella cried. She was not allowed a long cry however, as Rosalie was inssistent that they continue opening gifts. "This one is from your mother specifically." Esme said as she placed the box on Bella's lap. She opened the card taped to the front.

"Bella, my beautiful, strong girl. I love you so much

and am so proud of the woman you've become. You

are a better Mother than I ever was. I can't believe

how lucky I am to have had you. Thank you for

giving me another grandchild to love. I'm sure this little one

will be just as amazing as Renesmee. I love and miss you. Mom"

Bella was openly crying as she passed the card on. Rene's gift consisted of a sterling silver picture frame with a sticky note that read, "Family Portrait...I WANT ONE! Love Mom. Phil had had everyone on his minor league team sign a baseball, which was also in the box, unwrapped. Bella smiled at that. Finally, there were a couple of $100 gift cards. One for Bath & Body Works and Baby Gap with a note.

_'Treat yourself and look for something adorable for my grandson. Oh, and shop online. It should be a breeze for you. You're better at the 'tech' thing than I am. I'm working on it though, Mom.'_ "Wow, she shouldn't have done that." Bella finished, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"There's another gift here..." Esme handed the small box to Bella. She peaked under the red bow and read the label. "To Bella. With all my love, Jasper." Bella opened the small box exposing a one and a half-inch sterling silver locket. The locket was etched with an intricate design that she couldn't quite make out; but was sure that it meant something. Etched on the back was the Cullen crest. Bella held up the locket by the sixteen inch silver chain showing it off.

"Oh, Bells. That's beautiful." Esme said. Bella passed it to Rose who after examining it opened it up. "Bella, there's a picture in here." She said, showing her. Inside, was a recent photo of Nessie. Bella smiled as Rosalie passed the locket on.

"What a pretty design." Jessicia said, passing it to Angela. "It's lovely."

"Would you like me to put it on?" Esme asked.

"Thank you." Bella replied, fingering the locket once it was on her neck.

Is it safe to come in now?" Emmett checked from just outside the front door.

"Yes, dork! The party ended a while ago." Rose said, pulling him into the house. The only remaining evidence from the baby shower, were the gifts strewn by the fireplace and the bits of leftover food that Esme was attempting to merge into what she was preparing for dinner for the guys.

"Did you guys have any luck? Where's Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"No. We should have gone fishing instead. Carlisle is in the garage." Emmett said, just as Carlisle came into the house.

"Hi everybody. How was the shower?" he asked, kissing his wife.

"Really nice. Bella loved everything." Esme told him. Bella walked in just then.

"Carlisle, thank you so much for the stroller. It's too much, though." she told him. "Nonsense." he replied, waving her off. Bella hugged him anyway.

"Did you have a good time?" "I did." "How was the hunting?" Esme asked. "No good." Emmett chimed in, unhappily.

"Oh, sorry." "I don't mind, myself. Emmett was really hoping to catch something, thought." Carlisle explained.

"Jasper & the squirt aren't back yet, huh?" Emmett asked, looking at his watch.

"Nope. I bet she's run him ragged." Bella replied sitting at the dining table. "He loves it. He's been looking forward to it since the first mention of the shower." Carlisle explained.

Jasper felt that it was not fair to make Nessie stay at a party that wasn't for her, with no other children to play with. So, he had planned a special 'Daddy/Daughter Day' for just the two of them. He was vague on the details of what they were going to do. But knowing Jasper, it would be special and Nessie would have fun. Wether he would actually survive it - is another matter.

Eventually, Jasper trudged into the house with a passed out Nessie drapped over his shoulder; and a deflating balloon trailing behind them. Bella met them at the door, taking the new small stuffed pony out of her daughter's hand before she kissed Jasper 'Hello'. He laid the child down on the closest couch.

"Hello." Jasper said, patting Bella's big belly. "Hi" Bella said, leaning into him. "How was your day?" Jasper asked. "Great. Even better now." she told him. "I see you got my gift." he said, fingering the locket as it rested just above her cleavage. "I love it. It's exquisite." she told him. "Do you recognize the design?" he asked, curious if she had figured it out. "I think so. Are those initials?" Jasper pointed to the etching and explained.

"B, for Bella...R, for Renesmee...J, for Jasper and M, for Masen. Did anyone figure it out?" "I don't think so. Everyone was too busy telling me how lucky I am and how much I'm loved. Which I am." she said. "I love it. It really is beautiful." she said, kissing him again. "Come, we're all in the kitchen. Oh, you should see what we got from the grandparents!" Bella said. "I know, my folks told me about it." he replied, smiling and taking her by the hand.

"Jasper, you're back. How was your day? Where's Nessie?" Esme asked still at the stove. "Fun, exhausting... but fun." he replied, stifling a yawn. He tried telling them all about it, but the only words they were able to understand in between his yawning were...petting zoo, cotton candy and ducks.

"Nessie fell asleep fifteen minutes before we... pulled up to the house." he was finally able to say. "You should go have a nap, too. We'll keep some dinner warm for you. Go on." Esme nudged. "We should put Nessie in her own bed. Come on. I'll help you." Bella said.

"I've got this now Jazz. Go lay down for a bit." Jasper planted a kiss on Nessie's forehead after he'd deposited her in her own bed; then kissed his wife before walking out of the room. Bella removed her daughter's shoes and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep tight, baby." she said, turning off the light and walking out. When she entered their bedroom, she saw Jasper fast asleep on their bed. She laid next to him, snuggling up to him as best she could with her large belly in the way. Jasper was so deeply asleep that he didn't stir when the bed dipped, or when she ran her hand through his hair moving it away from his eyes. Eventually, she too closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Bella woke later to her daughter quietly talking to her belly. She was sitting in the tiny space between her parents legs telling her baby brother all about her day.

Smiling at her beautiful daughter, Bella tapped her hand. "Did you have a good nap, baby girl?" Bella quietly asked. "Uh-huh. did you, Mama?" Bella nodded her head. She looked over at Jasper who was still asleep.

"We need to be quiet because Papa's still sleeping. Okay?" Bella whispered. "Did you a fun day?" Nessie nodded, then proceeded to tell her mother all about her special day with Jasper. Bella happily listened as Nessie explained in her very special 'almost five year old language' everything she saw, ate, heard and did with Jasper. It seemed to Bella as if he had squeezed about a weeks worth of activities into a ten-hour day.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a great day. Why don't you go tell the others about it and ask Grandma Esme to give you dinner." Bella urged. Nessie eagerly agreed before she scurried off the bed, she pecked her mother on the cheek and gave her belly a kiss too.

"How long was I out?" Jasper finally asked, wiping his eyes. "About an hour, I think?. Did she wake you? She was telling the baby and me about her day."

"It's fine." he said, fluffing the pillows under his head. "How's the Bump doing?" he asked, noticing that she was rubbing her belly a lot. He placed his hand over hers. "He's good. Been quiety most of the day. But he's awake now, and on the move. Can you feel him?" she asked taking his hand, pressing it into her. "Oh, yeah! There he is." "If you push, he'll punch back." she told him. "Wow, that's incredible." "I know." Bella giggled.

"I made you something. Well, it's for the two of you really." Jasper turned to his bedside table and pulled out a portable CD player and a CD. Bella propped herself onto one elbow trying to see what he was doing. She gave up and situated herself with pillows behind her. "Here" he said, handing her a mixed CD. "It's some classical music and one that I composed." he added. "I put Edward's piece is on there. I thought you'd like to play them for the baby. He can hear music now, right?" Jasper wondered. Bella nodded. He handed the player to her and she slipped the CD into it.

"Which track is it?" "Edward's is track 10." he replied.

"No, which track is your song?" she asked, rolling her eyes slightly. "Oh...track 4." he smiled. Bella put the ear buds in and advanced the player to track 4. Jasper couldn't tell if she liked it or not because she was crying. After she finished listening to that track, she pulled out the ear buds.

"Are you alright? What did you think?" Jasper asked anxiously. "I...that...there are no words. That was beautiful. I love it, thank you." she said, kissing him. "I don't know what I could give you that would even equal everything you've given to me."

CH 8

"Oh my god! That's not right." Jasper cringed, turning both white AND green at the same time. They had finished practicing their Lamaze breathing exercises and Bella insisted that they finally watch the DVD that Jane had given them.

"That's natural child birth, my love." Bella laughed, patting him on the arm. From his place behind her, Jasper hid his eyes in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms more securely around her.

"Jasper, you won't even be at that end. You won't see anything." she assured him with amusement. "Too late. I can't 'unsee' that!" He muffled, blindly pointing to the TV screen. "Is that even a word...unsee? I thought guys were supposed to be tough? What about all those movies you watch and stories you read? That's pretty gross stuff." she chuckled.

"It's not the same. Those are special effects." Jasper replied. "That's like something out of Aliens!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, I give. We don't have to finish watching...you are a chicken!" she relented, laughing. "Yes! And proud of it. I can't believe you are willing to got through that to have a baby?" Jasper cheered, reaching for the remote. "Not like I have much choice on where he comes out. Besides, you forget about the pain. Once you have the baby."

"Yeah? Well, I won't be forgetting about that ever."

"How's your sandwich, Munchkin?" "Good, can I have some more juice, please?"

"A little, yes." Jasper opened the thermos and poured cranberry juice into Nessie's paper cup. "Bella, more juice?" Jasper asked. "No thank you. A picnic was a great idea."

"I'm just glad the weather's cleared again. We've had a lot of good weather this year. Best take advantage of it while we can." Jasper picked up his camera and snapped a few shots of his girls.

"You finished with your plate?" he asked before reaching for it. Bella took the last bite of her sandwich and handed the plate and napkin over. "You all done eating Nessie girl?"

"Yes" "Can you help me pick up?" The child nodded, handing him the plates, utensils, and bits of bagged food. Jasper quickly stuffed everything back in the picnic basket while Bella leaned back using her hands for support.

"I wanna go for a walk." Nessie announced eagerly. "In a bit, honey. Can you draw me some pictures? I haven't seen any new pictures of yours in such a long time." Bella cajoled, not up to moving just yet. She pulled a sketch pad and crayons out of her bag, handing them to the her daughter. Nessie happily settled on the corner of the blanket, and after great thought she picked up a yellow crayon, touching it to the paper.

Jasper sat behind his wife; who was 'sort of' sitting indian style and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello there." she smiled, covering her hands with his. He nuzzled the side of her face and grinned, "Hi".

"Bella, what _is_ that?" Jasper questioned as Bella jerked ever so slightly in his arms.

"Oh, the baby has the heck-ups." she replied, nonchalantly. "I didn't know they could get them in the womb." "I guess you missed that section in the book, huh?" she said, patting her very large belly. "It'll stop soon."

"Here Mama." Nessie smiled, handing Bella her first drawing. "Oh, Thank You, sweetie." Bella beamed studying the crayon drawing of what she assumed was a yellow Sun high in a blue and green scribbled sky with two 'mostly brown' trees and bunches of purple specks she figured were flower bushes. "It's very pretty. Can you make me some more pictures?"

Happily, the child set about starting a new drawing. "How's he doing now?" Jasper asked. "Uhg! He's restless." She grunted, pushing on her belly. "I need to lie down." Jasper immediately moved, giving Bella space to stretch out. She settled on her right side, using his thigh as a pillow. "Settle down, little one." Eventually, the baby did so, and the discomfort passed. Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds around her.

"Here Mama!" Nessie held her drawing about three inches from her mother's face. "Oh, let me see." This drawing, Bella couldn't decifer. Fortunately, Nessie was not at all interested in her mother's reaction. She wanted to go exploring. "Can we go for a walk now?" she whined.

"I'll take you. Let Mama rest here for a while." Jasper extricated himself from Bella and gave her a rolled up jacket for her head before he took Nessie's hand, walking off. Bella, eyes closed, listened to the two of them and could tell that he had her distracted from walking to far off, by studying the ground - looking for interesting treasures. This also ensure that the child would want to come back and show her mother what she'd found.

Which, some time later... she did. Jasper aided Bella in sitting up while Nessie laid each precious find carefully out on the blanket.

"Look at this Mama!" - an almost perfectly round rock with black and white bands around it. "See this, isn't it neat!" - A piece of petrified wood about five inches long. "This is my favorite!". "Isn't that a bird skeleton? Should she even be touching that?" Bella worried. Jasper just shrugged.

"You feeling any better?" "Yeah, let's go explore some more. I want to see what else my daughter can find." Bella, with help again from Jasper, Bella finally got to her feet. She was now carrying the baby low and big; which made her somewhat top-heavy. Difficult to balance sometimes.

"Renesmee, stay where we can see you!" Bella called out, holding Jasper's hands as she waddled along beside him. "Nessie, you're going too far." Jasper warned. The child had managed to make it about thirty feet before he called her back. Skipping up to her parents, Nessie handed a small bouquet of wildflowers to her mother smiling up at her. Jasper told them to 'hold it' while he snapped a photo of them.

"Thank you, baby!" Bella said, smiling back, smelling them. Nessie skipped along just ahead of them, eyeing the ground for other treasures. "Look!" she screeched.

"It's a nest, sweetie." Jasper explained, kneeling down. "Wow, there's eggs in it too." He picked it up, showing it to them before taking a picture of it with his camera.

"Can we keep it?" Nessie asked carefully. "No. Those eggs need to hatch. We don't want to take them away from their Mom & Dad, do we?" Bella asked by way of explanation; while patting her large belly, trying to sooth the slight ache she was experiencing.

"I'm not sure where it fell from." Jasper inspected the tree under which they'd found it. "Can you reach any of the branches?" Bella asked. "Uh, yeah." he replied. "Wait, I want to say Bye !" Nessie announced. Jasper held the small nest with it's three tiny eggs up to her. "Bye, Bye. Be Good!" "Ready?" he asked before placing them on the thickest branch he could reach. Within a few seconds, two birds flew up to the nest and flitted around it. "Happy Family Reunion." Jasper smiled, looking down at Nessie. She giggled and skipped on her way to look for the next discovery.

"Oh, Papa look!" she squealed.

"That was fast!" They said in unison as Renesmee trotted up to them holding something in both of ther hands. "What is that?" Bella was the first to ask. "A turtle? Are there even turtles around this area?" Jasper replied. "It could have escaped from someone's yard, I guess?"

"Can we keep him?" You have to give the child credit for persistance. Jasper looked to Bella. Neither knew quite what to say. "Well, we should take it to a vet. If it doesn't belong to anyone and if the vet thinks it would be a suitable pet...Then, maybe you can keep it." Bella explained. Nessie jumped up and down, clapping. Jasper handed the turtle back to the child and watched as she walked on ahead of them having a staring contest with her new discovery. Smiling, Jasper took a picture of Nessie face to face with the turtle.

"Ugh...Whoo!" Bella cringed, grabbing her belly and leaning forward. "What, what's wrong?" Bella took several cleansing breaths before she could answer. "Braxton-Hicks contractions." she finally replied. eyes closed. Jasper gulped, "You okay?" he asked, holding her belly with one hand and cupping her cheek with his other.

"Where's Nessie? Don't let her get too far away." Bella grunted, eyes still closed. Jasper scanned around quickly. "She's not far. She's playing with the turtle." he smoothed her hair back.

"Are you okay?", he asked again. "Yeah, that was just a strong one." she breathed, rubbing her belly and back simultaneously. "God, he's big." Bella remarked about her current size. "Nessie, come on. We're heading back to the house now." Jasper instructed.

"What have you got there?" Carlisle asked his grand-daughter when they walked in the door. "A turtle" Nessie showed off proudly. "She found it on our walk. I'll take it to the vet. It might belong to someone. Although, it's kind of a remote area for a domestic turtle." Jasper said. "I told her that if it's wild and if the vet thinks it appropriate, that she could keep it. We'll have to see though." Bella further explained. Carlisle bent down to inspect the small creature. "He's kinda cute." he told her. "Can we go to the vet now?" Nessie said.

"Alright, go get in the car. I'll be right there." Jasper relented. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'm up for it. Besides, if I don't; there's no telling what the two of you will bring home. I need to supervise." Bella answered. "See you later, Carlisle."

"So, what do we have here?" Dr. Rachel Torez asked, picking up the small turtle for inspection. "We found it in the woods near our home today." Jasper explained.

"You did?" the doctor asked Nessie specifically. "I did."

"I didn't think that there were any turtles around this area. And, we live outside of town in a remote area. But we thought maybe it was a pet." Bella told her, sitting on one of the two small chairs in the exam room. "Well, pet turtles aren't usually micro-chipped. But, let's see." the vet said, waving the sensor wand over the turtle.

"No chip. There's an animal sanctuary in Port Angeles. They have a few turtles."

"Can you tell if it's one of those snapping turtles?" Bella asked getting up to pace hoping to relieve the slight cramp she was now feeling. "It's not, but this kind will grow very large. It'll take about forty years. But they do get big, and they live a long time."

"Would this be an appropriate pet for a small child?" Bella asked.

"How old are you, sweetie?" "Almost five." Nessie replied, holding up five fingers.

"That's a bit young for this kind of pet." the vet admitted. Nessie's face fell.

"But, I know that at the pet store there are some turtles that live in water that are so tiny that you can keep them in a bowl in your room. They are a lot less work than this guy here. He needs his own space, fenced off with lots of things to eat and fresh water every day. Why don't you go to the pet store and check the little ones out?" Nessie lit up at that suggestion and batted her pleading eyes at both Jasper and Bella, "Can we?" Jasper looked to Bella for a decision.

"Okay, we'll go look. I'm not promising anything." she told her daughter. "Okay, I'll call the animal sanctuary to come pick this little guy up. Thank you for bringing him in." Dr. Torez said, shaking each of their hands.

Two hours after leaving, they returned a medium size round bowl. A bag of small pebbles and a small box that could have been leftovers from a chinese restaurant. "How'd it go?" Carlisle asked. "Well the big guy will be going to a sanctuary in Port Angeles." Bella explained. "So, what's all of this, then?"

"Nessie, you want to show grandpa?" Jasper coaxed her and she held up the box for him to take. Opening the lid, he saw two tiny dark green turles squirming in a bit of water. "Well, that's different." Carlisle admitted.

"The vet suggested these as an alternative. Easier to care for and they won't grow at all. They can stay in this bowl in Nessie's room." Bella explained. "Have you named them yet?" Carlisle asked. "Yep, George and Pinky." she told them.

"Random...but okay." Jasper responded, chuckling. The three adults smiled at each other. "Let's go set them up in your room, sweetie." Jasper nudged. "So, which one's George and which is Pinky?" Carlisle asked before they walked away.

"That's George..." Nessie explained, pointing to one of the two 'seemingly identical' dark green turtles. "and that's Pinky. She has a spot on her foot. See?" Nessie showed him, pointing to the other turtle. Sure enough, there was a peach colored spot on it's front left foot.

"Okay. Good to know."

"Now, sweetie. You know that you can't leave them out of the water, right? They have to stay in the bowl." Bella explained for the third time. "Yes Mama."

"I'm going to take a bath. I need to soak in the tub. Can you keep an eye on Renesmee? I don't know if she really understands about those turtles yet?" Bella asked her husband.

"No problem. You want me to get the water running for you?" Bella nodded. "Bubbles or bath oil?" he asked. "Bath oil, please." "Okay, water's running. I'll be with Nessie. I'll check on you in a while, okay?"

"Wonderful" Bella replied, kissing him. Jasper had dimmed the lights and lit candles. All she had to do was turn on music. Once she'd taken care of her bladder and... other things; Bella removed her locket and carefully climbed into the tub and lowered herself into the creamy scented water which came up to just over her chest. Immediately, her back relaxed and she sighed.

"Oh, yeah. This is better. Huh baby?" Bella whispered, holding her large belly. Bella was able to drift off for a bit; only waking when she heard a light tapping on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Jasper slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside. Bella smiled at him, motioning for him to come in. "I brought you some tea." He offered her the cup and sat down on the toilet seat.

"Thank you, honey." she took a sip of the warm liquid and rested the cup on her baby bump - which was poking out above the water. "That's a cute look." Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Are you making fun of me?" Bella countered. "No, not at all. I've just never seen you do that before." "Oh. Who's watching Nessie?" "Emmett"

"Well, if you can stay here a while, can I ask you to do something for me?" she asked. "Anything." "Will you rub my hands? There puffy and stiff."

"Of course, here." Jasper set his tea down and took one of her hands and set to work. "Oh, that is AMAZING. I can feel the release all the way up my arm. Oh, Thank you!"

Once Jasper was done with both hands; he added more hot water and they chatted for a bit. Eventually, he helped her get out of the tub. Since getting out was slightly more problematic and dangerous than getting in.

As he was wrapping the plush robe around his wife he had to ask. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" "Won't you let me photograph you? I would never let you be uncomfortable." he begged. "I just really, really, really want to do this. Please?" Bella thought for a moment and even surprized herself when she agreed.

"Really? Great. I'll get the camera set up. Can you wait here for just a moment. Don't do a thing! No make-up. Nothing. Promise?" "I promise." she grinned, holding up three fingers.

Once he left her alone in the bathroom, Bella ran her brush through her long hair and brushed her teeth; even though she knew she didn't need to. Jasper came back in the bathroom a few minutes later to get her. "Ready. Come this way, my dear. We won't be disturbed. I made sure of it."

"What do you want me to do Jazz?" Bells asked, fiddling with the tie belt on her robe. "Do you mind standing in front of the deck doors? The light is best over there? He asked.

"What do you want me to do now? Bella asked.

"Just do whatever you feel comfortable with." He said as he fiddled with his camera. Bella lowered her robe off her shoulders and opened it just enough to reveal some cleavage and her bump.

"Great, Babe." Jasper immediately started shooting pictures. Several seconds later Bella asked him what she should do next.

"Remember the pose you gave that time you asked for a massage. I loved that." he answered with a huge grin.

Bella gulped, but figured since she'd already done it once; she could do it again. She let the robe slid off her body and posed, as best she could to the original, with her expanded size. Holding her belly, she leaned against the doors and looked straight through the camera to Jasper; and it stopped him cold.

"So perfect. Hold that." He snapped a few shots before asking her how she was. "I'm okay. What now?"

"I'll give you this throw and you can use it to cover up a bit if you feel like it." Bella wrapped the throw around her hips and tied the two ends in a loose knot. She then covered her chest with her hands.

"How's this" She asked, posing. Jasper didn't respond, he just smiled and snapped pictures. Finally, he spoke, "Unbelievable. You are amazing." Bella blushed with a smile and he quickly took a few more shots.

"Would you like to get on the bed? Just get in whatever position is comfortable and let me know when you're ready."

Bella climbed onto their bed leaning back against the pillows and using the throw across her lap to cover her lower half; she placed her hands at the base of her belly. While her long hair draped over her left shoulder.

"Okay" Bella said with a thoughtful, distant look to her eyes. Jasper snapped several photos of just her face, then full body. "Okay, thank you my love." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek and help her up. "Did you want any profile shots?" Bella asked once she was standing.

"Of course. If you wouldn't mind?" Bella stood profile with her left hand on her belly and her right hand bent, touching her hair. She looked through her bent arm into the camera.

"Have you ever done any modeling? You really know how to pose." Jasper told her with pride. Bella simply shook her head. "How's this?" she asked posing for the final shot. A profile shot of nude Bella looking out; one arm over her chest; the other under her belly. "Amazing, my love. Once I get these on the computer; will you look at them?" Jasper asked with hope.

"Of course I will; you took them." She replied, slipping back into her robe before kissing him sweetly.

"What are you listening to?" Rosalie asked Bella a few days later. She was laying on the living room couch with the CD earphones placed on her belly. "Jasper made a CD for the baby to listen to." she replied handing the headphones to Rose to listen and skipped ahead to Jasper's track. Rose listened quietly, then handed the headphones back to Bella. "I don't recognize that one. It's beautiful, though."

"It's Jasper's. He composed it." Bella told her.

"Wow, he's good."

"Yeah, I know. He also put my favorite classical pieces on here and Edward's piece. It was a wonderful surprise. I love it. So does the baby. It calms him right down - most of the time."

"Won't be long now. One more month." Rose said, patting Bella's belly. "I can't wait. I'm huge and he's not even done 'bakin' yet." she kidded. "What do you think of Nessie's new friends?" Bella asked, changing the subject. Rose frowned, not knowing there were new members of the family. Bella proceeded to relay the story of how George and Pinky had come to be.

"Well, I think she can handle two tiny water turtles. It will give her something to focus on and take care of when the novelty of a baby brother wares off. But, were on Earth did she come up with George and Pinky?" Rose asked, perplexed. Bella could only chuckle.

"I was thinking about having a soak in the jaccuzi? You want to join me? Just slightly warm water? Come on Bells, please?" Rose plead.

"Fine. I'll meet you out there, though." Bella replied, holding her hands out for Rosalie help pull her up. "Deal. I'll see you outside."

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he came out of their bathroom. Bella was fishing in her dresser drawer for the infamous polka dot bikini. "Rose and I are going into the jacuzzi...no jets...no bubbles." She explained before he had the chance to object. With the bikini in hand, Bella kissed Jasper once on the lips, and walked into the bathroom.

"Jasper, help me with these?" she said, exiting the bathroom several minutes later wearing the bikini bottoms and holding the top to her chest. Jasper hooked the clasps quickly for which she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"God, you are stunning." he gasped, staring at her. "Jasper, really? You've gotta be kidding me! I'm as big as a house?" Bella blushed, gave him one more full kiss and then walked out of their bedroom.

"How's the water?" Bella asked, stepping out of her flip-flops and into the water. The family had no real need for a pool. Living in the woods with all the dirt, tree leaves and creatures; a pool was more work than it was worth. Add onto that all the rain and clouds and they had settled on the more practical covered jacuzzi.

"Is the water temperature alright?" Rosalie asked once they were comfortably relaxing. "Yeah. I think I'll be spending the rest of my pregnancy in this jacuzzi. I'll have to ask you to look after Nessie for me." Bella informed Rose in all seriousness before a case of the giggles set in. "Seriously, I'll take floating over waddling any day!" Bella admitted. "Hey Bella, Emmett and I have looked into adoption."

"Really, Rose? I thought you weren't ready?" "It's not like it's going to happen tomorrow, or anything." Rose stated. "Well, I'm happy for you. If you're happy." Bella said, taking Rosalie's hand in hers.

"I'm nervous. We've had conversations in the past about adoption. I know that there are many older children out there that need a good home. I just don't see us going that route at this stage in our life. We would consider an older child, if we were a bit older. Like Carlisle and Esme did. But Emmett and I are only twenty-seven. So, we've been looking into international adoption for a baby. There are tons of baby's in other countries that we would be lucky to get.

"Have you talked to Carlisle and Esme about it at all?" "No, not yet."

"Can I help you with anything?" Bella asked, wanting to help. "You've got enough going on at the moment, Bella. But I'll take a rain check. Who knows, I might need you to peel me off the ceiling in the near future."

"You've got it. Whatever you need." Bella assured her. "From the things I've read online; these types of adoptions are complicated and have mountains of paperwork."

"Well, there's part of your problem right there, Rose. Never read too much into what you find online. It'll scare the 'bejeszus' out of you and make you regret looking anything up." Bella replied. Rose couldn't help but agree with a chuckle.

"Ladies, is this a private party. Or can I join you?" Jasper asked from just inside the open glass door. "You can. In fact, I have some computer work to do." Rose said, giving up her spot in the jacuzzi to Jasper. Before she got out of the water, Rose whispered a quick 'Thank You' to Bella for listening to her rattle on. Bella smiled back, mouthing 'You're Welcome' and signed that she wouldn't tell a soul what they talked about. Bella smiled as Jasper slid down into the water, cuddling up next to him.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. "Yeah. The water is great. I told Rosalie that if I could spend the next four weeks in this jacuzzi, I would." she replied. Taking hold of her hand under the water, Jasper kissed it. "You should have gone to the community center. There's a pool there you could float around in." "I know, but the community center is not very private. This is fine. At least there's enough room to float. Even if it's in one spot." She demonstrated for him.

"I don't even have to try. I'm naturally buoyant, see?" Jasper stood beside her with his arms outstretched underneath her - just in case. Her large belly bobbed along the surface of the water as she, did in fact - float.

"Feel good?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Yes" she replied, swishing the water with her arms. Jasper kept one arm underneath her and transferred the other to her belly.

"You give anymore thought to that water birth option?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, I really want to do it. Are you okay with that?" She replied.

"As long as you're covered if something unexpected happens, I'll go with whatever makes you comfortable. Now, relax", he told her. Slowly, he spun them around in place to give Bella the sensation of being in a pool. Smiling, she placed her hand over his and squeezed it gently. Jasper stopped, leaned down and captured her lips in his. Bella reached her arm around his neck for better support and deepened the kiss. "Hm" she hummed, finally standing up, wrapped in his arms.

"See, told you it was nice in here." she smiled. "Ogh!"

"I think he likes the floating more." she grunted, holding her belly and breathing through the false labor pain. The Braxton-Hicks contractions occurred a few times a week now that she was nearing the end of the pregnancy. "Come here." Jasper said. Leading her to the ledge, he sat down and motioned for her to sit in front of him, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and massaged her belly. She leaned back against his chest and rest her head on his shoulder.

"You have the magic touch. I feel all 'dazed'. But, totally in a 'good' way." she sighed. Jasper kissed along the side of her face and at her temple while he simultaneously ran his fingernails over her belly.

"I could stay like this forever." "Well, eventually we need to get out. You're skin is getting really 'pruny' anyway." Bella glanced at her hands, "Ew, gross. I guess we should get out." she sighed.

"Bella, I finally had a moment to download the photos I took. Would you like to see them. I really want to show you?" Jasper asked as they walked, hand in hand through the house to their bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Bella said, "Sure, why not." Queing up the computer Jasper turned the laptop over to Bella so she could better see the pictures.

"They really turned out nice, I think? I didn't even have to do any editing. I did them all in black and white." He was a tad nervous of her reaction; so he was babbling.

"Wow, Jasper you're a really good photographer. These are great." Bella blushed. "My model was amazing!" He replied, smiling at her. "Do I really look like this? I'm...pretty." Bella stated. She couldn't stop staring at the images on the computer screen.

"You are gorgeous, Bella!"

"Jasper, could I show a couple of these to Rose? Would you mind?" Bella asked him. "Darlin', these are your photos to do with as you please. I don't care if you frame them, scrap-book them, show them off... or stuff them in a drawer, never to be seen again. I'm just happy you let me take them in the first place." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for making me look beautiful. I love them." Bella's eyes teared up. Jasper handed her a manilla envelope with printed copies of the photos inside. She smile brightly, despite the tears and kissed him before getting up - with some help - to go find Rosalie.

Knocking lightly on their bedroom door, Bella waited for Rose to respond. "Come in" she heard after a couple of seconds. "Hey Bells, what up? You been crying?" Rose got concerned, closing her laptop to give Bella her full attention.

"Oh, I'm good. I'm just emotional. I wanted to show you something. It's private though. Do you have a moment?" Bella asked, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Come, sit." Rosalie pushed the mass piles of papers, forms and applications - along with her computer, to one side of her bed for Bella. "I... I've... Jasper took some photographs of me several days ago. Well, I let him, and I want your opinion. I'm just... overwhelmed. I've never been..."

"Bella, you're not making any sense. Are they bad? naughty? ugly?...what?" Rose asked anxiously.

"No, here." Bella sat and handed the envelope to her sister-in-law. "I'm beautiful." Bella simply said. "He made me beautiful." Studying the various photos, Rosalie said. "Oh, Bells. He didn't make you... you already are. He just shot it. I don't know why you always think yourself so plain. These are wonderful! I didn't know you could pose like this." Rose said, holding up one of the profile shots.

"I never really saw what others did... until now." Bella was beaming. "You should frame one of these and hang it in your room. I'm going to do that for you, alright? Would you mind?" Rose asked. When Bella didn't remark, Rosalie chose which photo she'd have framed and gave the rest to Bella.

A week later, Rose presented Jasper and Bella with a large wrapped gift. "You open it, Jasper." Bella insisted.

"Oh, man!" Jasper gasped studying the large matte silver framed black & white photo of Bella's final profile shot. Within an hour of opening the gift; Jasper had it hung in their room right next to the fireplace; where he could see it from their bed.

CH 9

When Bella woke up she knew before she even moved, that Jasper was no longer in bed with her. She heard the shower running and figured she'd go join her husband. Since he'd been so rude as to leave their bed so early in the morning. As quietly as she could, she opened the bathroom door and slipped in. She heard Jasper singing to himself and slipped her nightgown over her head, slid out of her panties and opened the shower door.

"Mind if I join you?" Bella asked stepping in behind Jasper. She wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing his back.

"I didn't even hear you come in. You are stealthy." He said, turning to face her. This blocked most of the shower spray from hitting her in the face. "Yes, I am. You left me all alone in bed. I had to come see what you were doing so early." she playfully pouted. "I'm sorry, I was trying to be quick, but you caught me." he replied, kissing her awaiting lips.

Bella scratched her nails along his back and their kissing progressed. "Hmm" Bella moaned over and over. Jasper broke their lips apart and turned her away from him so that she was facing the tile wall behind the bench. He attacked the back of her neck with his mouth as his hands roamed her front, kneading at the flesh. Bella leaned into his touch using her hands to brace herself as Jasper worked her body like a familiar beloved instrument.

"Ah! go easy. I'm tender." Bella scolded as Jasper pinched at her breasts sending shivers down her back that even the warm water couldn't subdue.

"Sorry"

Jasper turned his wife back around a little too fast for her to collect herself. She swayed, leaning against the tiled bench. "You alright?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded sitting down. Giving her a moment, Jasper then took hold of her legs behind the knees and spread her open entering her briskly. Bella's breath caught for a second, then she wrapped her legs behind him, as best she could and Jasper made quick work of it and done in seconds.

He breathed a long satisfied sigh. Releasing Bella's legs, he slipped out of her. "That what you had in mind?" he asked, panting.

"What can I say. I'm pregnant and overloaded with hormones. You know you love it." she panted with a bashful grin. "At least I can't get pregnant. That's something. Right?" Bella giggled, holding her enormous belly.

From her place on the bench, she had perfect access to his member; which she grasped with her left hand. Jasper jerked, despite himself, but nodded for her to go ahead. Bella began pumping his length like one would do a stress ball. Eventually, he came - again, and again.

Jasper's knee's almost gave out. "Oh God, Bells. I need can't believe I'm saying this... but, I need to stop." He panted out. "Well, it can't always be about me. I think it's long overdue that you had some attention. At least I'm able to do this for you." she said, applying kisses to his toned abdomen as he collected himself. "Hand me the sponge and I'll wash your back." she said after some moments passed. Jasper turned around, adjusting the shower spray again as Bella ran the soapy sponge over his back and butt. He jerked a little when she did that but didn't remark on it. He turned around when she instructed him to and allowed her to wash his toned chest.

"My turn." he said, slightly out of breath. Applying more soap to the sponge, Jasper helped Bella onto her feet, turned her around and washed her back and shoulders with gentle pressure. He ran the sponge over her perky butt, kneeling down to get the back of her legs as well. Bella breathed deeply, relishing the attention.

She dropped her head and cradled her belly until he stood up again. Instructing her to turn around, he tenderly sponged her shoulders, arms and chest. "This alright?" he asked. "Hmm" she sighed in response offering a slight smile as he cleaned her belly. With more soap, Jasper finished washing her, working his way down from her belly to her toes. "There, all clean. Now we rinse." He said.

"Wait, can you do me a favor?" she asked shyly. "I thought I just did you a 'big' favor." he replied, winking. "Yes, and it was great. But, I need another... shave my legs? Please?" she begged, grinning.

"Haven't I been doing that for you for like, the past month? Of course, have a seat." He told her, turning the shower down to a trickle so that it wouldn't hit either one of them in the face. Bella smiled, holding up her left leg, which he took. Crouching down, Jasper ran the razor over her soapy calf being very careful not to nick her skin. "Just above the knee, please." Bella said, leaning her back against the tile. "I know, darlin'. There, other leg, please."

"Okay. All done." he announced a few moments later. "Now, we rinse off. Come on, let's get you up. God, you're HUGE!" he groaned. "... but beautiful." he quickly added. "I know." she simply said.

...

"Is that bag almost ready?" Jasper asked, waiting for Bella to finished with her overnight bag for the hospital. "Yep. All ready to go." Bella was now 8 1/2 months pregnant and ready for all of it to be over. The only thing she liked about being pregnant at this stage, was her increased libido. She couldn't get enough sex and poor Jasper was feeling quite used. Besides that, her size made in increasingly challenging to find positions where they'd actually fit together.

Jasper took the bag from the bed out to the car to store it for 'd-day' (delivery day) while she went back to the task she was previously working on before she'd been side tracked by the packing.

Laid out on their bed was a myriad of 'scrap-booking paraphernalia'. She was determined to get Masen's baby book finished before she actually had the baby, as there wouldn't be any time to do it afterwards.

Over the past two months, she'd gathered and categorized all the pictures taken over the course of the pregnancy. Ones from the baby shower, the beach, and those 'belly shots' Jasper had taken. Now, she had them in the order she wanted. She only needed to finish gluing them in the book. On the first page was a copy of the first ultrasound with stickers above it spelling out 'It's a Boy!". The second page held the first photo he'd taken of her when they'd found out.

On the later pages were the 'belly shots' illustrating the progression of the pregnancy interspersed with Nessie's artistic contributions. Scribbles of what she'd insisted were 'the baby'; and little quotes Bella had found throughout her reading that meant something to her.

Bella was currently trying to determine the best placement for a few of the shots Jasper had taken of them at the beach. "It's almost time for you to make your appearance Masen. This family sure is excited to meet you. You've got so much love around you, little one." she spoke softly.

"Smile!" Jasper said, and when Bella looked up he snapped a picture.

"Gotcha!" he smiled. climbing on the bed with her, handing her the camera. "That's a nice one. I'm going to print that." In the shot, Bella was smiling serenely, holding her belly. "How's the book coming along?" he asked, scanning over the bed at what appeared to him to be chaos; but, he was sure she had a system; so he didn't dare touch a thing.

"Good. Have a look so far." Jasper slowly turned the pages, smiling often. "I love this one." he said, pointing to a shot of both of 'his girls' in their bathing suits.

"You and that bikini. What is that about?" She asked seriously. When he didn't answer, she let it drop. "I remember feeling so huge that day. That was, what, two months ago? I've trippled in size since then!" she 'mostly' fake complained, leaning back on her hands and looking at her very large belly jutting out before her. "I will be glad to be able to breathe again. He's pulling on my lungs. I bet he's going to be a 10 lb. baby." she sighed.

It was true. The last trimester had seen the biggest growth spurt and she looked like a **_ginormous_** beach ball with tiny limbs. If they hadn't already gotten conclusive proof otherwise, they would have assumed she was having twins.

Sitting beside her, Jasper rubbed his hand across her belly, "Yes, but you're both healthy and it's almost over now." He then kissed her belly. "You Masen, be kind to your Mama, little man. She really deserves it."

She smiled, "He heard you." she grabbed her belly and breathed out slow long breaths. "You have a few weeks to go there. Don't be in such a hurry." "You alright?" "Yes. He's just kicking." "Do you want lay here and read for a while?" Jasper asked. Rolling her eyes in relief, she nodded vigorously.

"Yes, it's so quiet." Jasper added, rubbing this thumbs against her sides.

"It won't be much longer, though. Soon we'll have a crying baby in the house. Things could get very loud." she replied. "I wonder what kind of baby he'll be? A crier, or calm like Nessie was?" she thought aloud.

Her daughter was what some might consider a 'strange' baby. She never really cried all that much as a newborn; or later for that matter. When you looked at her, she'd just stare at you. No emotion, just staring. She was just as happy to be left alone as picked up and held. Now, four years later, things were different. She wanted to be the center of attention.

"Masen, are you going to to be a good baby, or are you going to keep us on our toes all the time?" Jasper asked holding her round form in his hands. "That answer your question?" Bella chuckled, having felt a definite kick under their hands. "Thank GOD we have backup to help with this apparent 'handful'." he said, lightly squeezing her belly.

"So changing the subject a little...all of the arrangements have been finalized, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I wish that Forks hospital was set up for water birth, but Port Angeles is the closest. As long as there are no 'surprizes' I want to do it." she confirmed.

"However, if anything comes up and it's better for the baby to deliver another way...my plans are flexible." she affirmed. "Nothing went as planned with Nessie, and I'd really like to at least be conscious for this one!"

"Good point. So, only two more weeks to go then." Jasper smiled. "Hopefully?" "Let's get back to you reading to me?" Bella smiled. "Okay."

Sixteen days later...


End file.
